


Fan*-zone

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: KristSingto - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Krist/Singto - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 32,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: This Is a story about Krist and Singto.I'll tell this another time, a KRISTSING STORY NOT KONG/ARTHIT, sadly i didn't found a tag for Turtle and Lion so I' ve decided to post this story here, in the wrong tag i Guess 😢.I apologize with all of You for my poor english, I try, i'm italian not mother language so i'm so Sorry for any mistakes.The story Is Just my fantasy, ispirated to Real Life but still Just fantasy so if You don't like don't read that.This Is Just a first part ... Other parts will come.





	1. Frame 1 Stupid Little Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Fan* Is a thai Word for (girlfriend/boyfriend).  
> This Word, i guess, has no gender.
> 
> Gun Is an actor of GMMTV and a Friend of Krist and Singto.

-What happened?- Gun asked to him.  
-Nothing.- He said, but the look in his face tells Gun another entire story.  
-I was Just cheaking my phone- and After said that he trew the phone on the bed, and pushed his face deep in the pillow with an heavy breath.  
-What happened?- Gun asked again.  
-This Is not important right now, i'm here for you- He said, looking his friend and smiling.  
-I know You kit and i'm Sorry Turtle, but You don't have my poker face - He said and smiled like only Babi Can do.  
-This Is not fair, You are pure evil, you know, with the face of an Angel, i Wish i have your poker face so badly! - Said Kit and crossed his arms on the chest.  
-Fine You win, i'll tell you what's happening, but only if You eat something and take a nap After that Ok? I'm here for take good care of you, so let do me my job.-  
He came with Gun in this Place for been sure that he stay ok After the tragedy.  
"But kit Is so selfish'" Krist heard a sarcastic voice in his head "and screw up again".  
Gun knew well what the Nong thought just with a look in his face, poor Kit,he was an open book so Gun said -Don't worry Little turtle tell me what's happen, i Need a distraction-  
Kit looked away from Gun, to the other side of the room, that they shared for the night, tried to speak meanwhile his ears turned on the most brilliant Red that Babi never seen.  
-I've posted some photos on Instagram and i'm Just checking Who liked and commented that.- Kit started.  
-I see- Gun said. -He didn't .-  
-He didn't... -Kit repeted with the most sad look in his face. - Wait ? Who are you talking about ? I never said... - the panic in the Kit's voice maked Gun laughed so bad.  
-My grampa of course- Gun said and laughed again.  
-Come on P this isn't funny!-Kit protested.  
-Everyone knows Who are you talking about- Gun Said, rolling his eyes.  
Kit covered his face with the pillow and screamed of frustration.  
-I try everything- he said under the pillow -i don't know what to do anymore -  
-Really? Have you really try everything-? -Gun said.  
Kit sat on the bed and looked the pillow on his knees, still too embarrassing for looked him in the eyes.  
-I 'm not you. I can't trow myself on him all the time and suddenly call him Papi-  
Babi laughed again.  
-We are not like that- he protested.  
-I don't mean "that" Little kit, I see what you do and i think that It's not enough-  
-I posted a photo with him and me, hugging, that was my first fucking photo of the year, and i tagged him and he totally ignored me... i said what i felt on the stage for him what else Can i do?- Krist replied with his best sulking face.  
-Hey language!- Gun scolded him.  
-I'm Sorry- he said, laying down on the bed again.  
-You do that for him or for yours yuyu?-  
Kit looked at him and suddley understanded what his friend tried to ask.  
-if you know Your P- Gun started -He Is not My P- Kit interruped, but Gun looked at him with an angry-funny face, so he stopped.  
If you knew Your P - Gun repeated- you'd know he doesn't like social media interation, he Is a closed off and reserver person, so you Can understands why your teatrical declaration doesn't work with him-  
-He doesn't believe me- Krist Said and his angry turned to sadness istantly.  
-He thinks you do, wherever you do, for yours fans and not for him, Can you blame him? - asked Gun.  
-He Is a such stubber Person... i hate him- protested Krist, but he knew that his friend was right.  
-You don't - said Gun and smiled in Babi stile.  
-You right ...i hate myself insted.- he said and sighed deeply.  
-He loves you stop being so dramatic-  
-How can you be so sure? - asked the Nong.  
-I've got eyes- Gun said.  
Krist trew the pillow directly in the Gun's face and started a fight, after that, they lay down on the bed, breathless, both smiling but suddley kit said - I feel him distance to me every day more and i don't know what i have to do - and the smile vanished of his face.  
-Maybe you Can go to him, it's a start.. and You Can say this thing to him ..without an audience... it's a try - Gun Said.  
-He Is busy- Krist replied.  
-So ? You Wait... soon or later his must Be came to home -  
-This Is reality not a BL story, this thing doesn't work in reality- Krist told.  
-So do not do anything and keep feeling like crap, Is your solution? -  
-Err-  
-You are a stupid Little turtle do you know?-  
-I know - Krist Said, hiding his face, so Gun did not see his tears.


	2. Frame 2  Let's play!

Krist text: -🖐️ are you sleeping P? ...- 2.00 am.  
...  
Krist text: - maybe you are busy P, i'm Sorry. I'm not bothering you anymore! Goodnight! - 2.30 am.  
Singto text: -... It's late Little Kit what's happening?- 2.30am.  
Krist text: - ~~Krist misses you...~~  
Krist text: Krist wants to play with you - 2.35 am.  
Singto text: Little Kit always play with me. - 2.36 am.  
Krist cheked his phone twice for be sure what he had read.  
His face burned and despite the light was off he knew that his ears was really red.  
"Why did he said that?" Krist thought.  
Was he hurt ? Was he flirting?  
"What should i answer?" He thought and thought.  
Something serius or something funny, he didn't know. The time passed and the phone ring another time.

Singto text: -Did Little Kit fall asleep again?🤔- 2.39 am.  
Krist text: - I didn't. I'm here let's play! - 2.40 am.  
...  
Singto text: - Little Kit, P have to sleep it's really late. - 3.40 am.  
Krist text: - ~~Please don't leave Krist~~   
Krist text: - Ok P - 3.44 am.  
Singto text: - Could we continue tomorrow?- 3.45 am.  
Krist text: - ~~Maybe could we see tomorrow?~~   
Krist text: - Ok Goodnight P. - 3.49 am.  
Singto text: - Goodnight little Kit.- 3.50 am.


	3. Frame 3 Let's talk!

Singto was really tired, but he had promised to Krist that he would play with him again tonight, and he had always liked keep his promises especially to his baby Kit.  
So despite being late, he decided to text his Nong. 

Singto text: -What are you doing Little Kit?   
Do You want to play? I promised you Yesterday so here i am. - 1.00 am.

Singto was prepared to wait for the Krist's answer, but this time it did not take long.

Krist: - Hi P, Krist doesn't want to play!- 1.01am.

"Nong you drive me Crazy, you asked me to play and i did as you asked me, how i Always do, but you're never happy" instinctively though Singto, but right after that he though that maybe he was too rush, maybe something it came out, maybe his Nong has changed his mind for some good reason.   
But he didn't want to ask the reason because this is not his business.   
If kit wanted to tell something to him probably he Just Said that, Sing guessed so he text: 

\- Ok Little Nong goodnight! - 1.30 am.

Sing saw Krist wrote an aswer right immidiately and he was really surprise.

Krist text: -Krist wants to talk - 1.30 am.

Something definitely happend, Its not like him acting like this, Singto thought.  
Something has definitely happend.

Singto text: - What's happend little Kit I'm here for you as always - 1.31 am.  
Krist text: -Nothing happend Krist Just want to talk with P - 1.35 am.  
Singto text: - About what?- 1.36 am.  
Waiting an answer was really frustation so Singto decide to do something drastic, he Calls his nong .

Kit was staring his phone on the table, trying to found the courage to write the words he wanted really said to his P.  
Then the phone started ringing, blowing Kit out of surprise.  
He looked the name on the display and his heart began to beat faster.  
That stubber Lion had decide to call him and now he had to answer.  
He grab the phone, trying to stay calm "it's Just P, it's just a phone call, in the middle of the night, nothing to worry about, P-nong usually stuffs, maybe they could talk about this in a meeting and laugh about it, if his P wanted" all these thoughts filled his mind at the same time.  
He breathed deeply.  
His heartbeat takes slowed a little bit.  
-Hello ?!- he said.  
-Hello baby kit if you want to talk let's talk- said his P.


	4. Frame 4 we'll see tomorrow!

-P called me, you surprised me! - Said Kit, trying to pull himself togheter.  
-Why? - asked Sing, totally cool, or at least acting Like that.  
-You never do that.- explained Krist.  
-I felt that was something wrong in your texts, you were acting too strangely this days, so i Just wanted to test your voice to understand what the truth was. I don't like texting, you know, you can be misunderstood and frankly you were using an eternity for answer me- Singto told.  
-I'm sorry P- aswered Kit.  
-You are apologizing with me too often, i knew that something was wrong, this doesn't sound like you at all. So does Little kit tell me what happend, or i have to beg?-  
-You have to beg- Said the Nong with his teasing laughing.  
Singto felt relieved, this was the Nong he knew and was used too, but he decided to act like he was upset Just for teasing him.  
-How dare you talked to me like that? I hanging up right now! -  
-i'm sorry i'm Sorry P - said Kit quikly. -Nothing happend P- he started to explain - ..i'm Just ... I felt lonely, you know me, when i'm alone my thoughts became darks and suddenly i'm depressed and i even know how.-  
-Did You feel lonely? - asked Sing. -Did you try to Say that you miss me?- added with a laugh.  
Kit thanks the gods for the fact that this conversation was happening on the phone and not in Person, because his ears burst in flames as well as his face.  
His P had exactly the point but he would not give up so Easily.  
-i Just SAYING ...i miss my Friends.. All of them -  
-All of them equally - reapeat Krist with a noisy laugh.  
Singto loves that laugh.  
-Equally you said...right ...but Little Nong calls P...-  
-Wait.. Wait for the record you calls me...-  
-You right ..You right but only.. because you stalked me-  
-I'm not stalked you ..you wish!- Said Krist sulking.  
Singto laugh and krist felt the warm of that laugh, even he was far away from him, inside his bones.  
-Don't be sad Little Nong we'll see tomorrow for the rearsehal - Sing told.  
-I know but there are a lot of people tomorrow and ...- started to complain Krist.  
-Yes all the Friends that you miss so much- Singto Said - ... Gun Be there ...for example ... I saw that you two went out togher the other day ... Maybe could he help your loneliness?-  
-Oh i see ...my P Is jealous! - Krist was teasing him.  
-No! of course i m not jealous! i Just saying what i think, there Is nothing wrong posting half-naked pictures in the bathroom - Maybe he was too sarcastic, "Easy Lion, you walk on the tiny line here" Singto Said to himself.  
-This sounds jealousy to me-  
The Little Turtle laughed again, his mood was changed completely from the start of the that conversation and be aware of that fact was too scary for Kit.  
-And what about P? Are you alone?- Kit tried to change subject.  
-Do You mean now, at midnight? Of course i'm alone- said Singto.  
-What are you doing? -  
-I'm playing game -  
-Alone ? -  
\- Yes.. sometime ..and sometime with Friends! -  
-Which friend? ... Nanon?- He asked whispering.  
Finally Singto understood what's the real deal.  
-Yes sometime- Said Sing calm and asked  
-Why Is baby Kit jealous? -  
-Of course i'm jealous, you know me- Said kit laughing  
in his sarcastic voice.  
He wanted to tease his P, annoying him, but the laugh was too high and too Long.  
-But i'm on the phone talking to you or not?- Singto said with his sweetest tone.  
-Yes you are- kit Said.  
-Are You Better know ?-  
-Yes i'm-  
-I have to go now ...Will Nong Be ok? - Asked Sing.  
-Krist'll Be ok -  
-Don't Be sad, We'll see tomorrow baby Kit ...  
-We'll see tomorrow P-.


	5. Frame 5  Do i have to spell It out for you?

-If you keep doing that people will start wondering what's wrong- Singto went out of the bathroom and walked to the sink to wash his hand.  
Krist was there, he was washing his hand too, he had not seen Singto before that moment, otherwise he would never got inside.  
-What are you talking about? We have to go now, our friends are waiting for us...- Said Kit to his P, finding his way to the door.  
-Little Kit is not going anywhere- Singto Said, suddenly blocking his passage.  
-Let people talk, what happens, is not their business- Kit pushed his P away but he was stronger then he thought and did not move, a thin but strong Lion.  
-But it's my business ... What's happening? You are so distant, you don't talk to me, you are avoinding me, even i've understood that there's something wrong with you. What happend to you Little Kit? We talked the other day, and everything seemed to be okay ..What have i done this time to you so serious that you turn your back on me?- Singto asked, looking right in his eyes.  
He was really upset this time, it did not happen to Krist to see him often like that, usually nothing seemed to trouble him.  
-I don't want to talk with you- Kit Said avoinding his eyes.  
He could stand the look of his P, he never did.  
-You have to!- he Said and with grab the Kit's wrist with one hand.  
\- We don't go anywhere if you first explain me what happend to you-  
-Let me go- Said Krist -We have to work- he said again.  
-I don't care i want the truth... i deserve the truth- Singto told, he did not take a no for an answer.  
-Omg ...and they Said that was me the drama queen- Said Krist laughing histerically.  
-Fine i Can tell you if you don't understand yourself...i'm furious with myself ok?-  
-wait what? ..why?-Asked P.  
-Cause of you... I can't stand myself anymore, I 'm so piss off -  
-but why?- Singto asked again.  
-Oh jeez ..you are so damn Stupid some time P...I'm jealous, I'm fucking jealous! -  
The look on his P face was so surprised.  
-Why you talk to me like that? You have so many Friends and so many fans even more then me, you have series come out so what?  
I don't understand -  
-You are unbeliveble, do i have to spell it out for you?- Kit said, Rolling his eyes.  
He took a deep breath, like p'Arthit did, before to confess his feeling for Kongphob, was hard then, and that was just for act, now is much worst.  
He slowly said:  
-i'm jealous of you! -  
Sing was frozen, he didn't see that coming.  
He looked his Nong confuse.  
So Krist that knews how can confuse he could be, started to spooke like he was talked with a baby.  
\- i Just saw you talk and laugh with our friend, touch them, hug them, and i can't stand that, i don't want you talk and laugh with anyone except me and i know these are horrible and stupid thoughts, this is so wrong, but this Is It, so i'm a selfish and childish bastard, so you know now and you can hate me like i do. Now we have to go-  
He freed his wrist from the Sing's tight and move on,  
but Sing grabbed his jacket and pulled Krist against him and hugged him really tight.  
-What are you doing? Leave me.. leave...leave me right now- protested Krist.  
-Can little nong just shut up for like 5 second? - Sing told hugged him.  
-I don't leave you, I never leave you and i never ever hate you.- Said smiling.  
Krist stopped fighting and rested his head on his shoulders.  
-I'm sorry-  
-I know you are-  
-it's very difficult to me, i can't hide my feeling like you ... I like that you have Friends and laugh and play with them i'm Happy for you, i really am ... It's Just... Forget about It ....- Krist started to say and stopped. -Let's go to work- he Said insted and let Singto go.  
-What? Does Little Nong tell me what happend in his stupid Little head?-  
-Nothing...Sometime i think... you one day move on to me, you ll get tired on me, and suddley i became angry and annoying and sad, really sad, I'm so sorry i have a bad tempere i know - He Said looking down.  
-I know you my little Kit, your character, your craziness and your passion...-  
Singto stopped talking and looked the lips of his nong too dangerously to close to his.  
Krist couldn't thought anymore, when his P looked him like that, he was no longer able to do anything.  
-And i'm in love with those- Sing added and kissed his lips so quickly that Kit can't said or do nothing.  
Singto did not wait an answer or any reaction from Krist.  
He Just walked away with a smile in his face.  
Krist stood still with his hands on his lips, and finally he smiled.  
Maybe he had act like a crazy more often if he got to this.


	6. Frame 6 Smile Little Nong

-You kissed me! - Krist whispering in the ears of his P, covering his lips, so no one could read what he was saying.  
They were in the GMMTV's studio for shooting.  
They were working and both of them were smiling and acted for the camera, they had to take pictures.  
-So what? - Singto smiled innocent.  
-"I'm used to kiss him, we play two season togheter" you said this words all the time-   
Singto teased him and laugh again.  
-Wait ...what... Did you suppose to mean?-   
-Nothing maybe i used to kiss you too so what happen doesn't mean anything... Right?- Singto Said keeping smile to the camera.  
-Right..- He repeated thoughtful, but he didn't seem so satisfied of his P answer.  
-Smile little Nong we had to work- Singto Said.  
Krist looked him, his P wanted to play with him "fine" he thought and smiling on the camera.  
He did not let it go so easily, they both knew that and they both keep smiling to the camera.


	7. Frame 7 Make me stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer  
> i write things that come out from my mind but that are Always inspired to videos and photos of Singto and Krist relased day by day, i Always try to bring a Little bit of reality in my story.
> 
> In the SAME way i try to describe their characters closer then can Be to the reality i'm Sorry if you feel they never act like that.
> 
> I apologize again for my english i try so be kind to me naaaaa...

They had to shoot video and photos for the fans and when they finished was really late, so they went out togheter that night, but other people went with them, they weren't alone.   
Krist talked and laughed all the time with the people at the table with them, but the more the time passed the more he felt annoyed by his P's behavior. Sing had been completely absorbed in his game on the phone all the time, and left him alone to have a conversation.  
He knew that Singto never been the soul of the party, but was neverthless, in spite of this, annoyance.  
The noise in that place was too loud, so he whispered in his ears:   
-Can you Please detach yourself from that game and can you talk with us? There are people here, actual human beings-   
-I'm not interested in people- he Said without never looking up from his game.  
"Fine" thought smiling the Nong and put the hand on Sing's leg, a little above the knee, and squeezed, the look in Nong's eyes seemed to Say "challenge acepted".  
Singto lifted his head from his phone and finally looked his Nong in the eyes.  
Nong smiled, making his best puppy eyes - not even me?-   
Singto smiled back to him, looking straight in his eyes and said.  
-I'm really interesting in you-  
The Nong kept talking as he thought "i Can easily win this game".  
\- So can you stop playing game.. for me ? - He asked.  
-Make me stop- Sing whispered in Kit's ears smiling and then his eyes returned to look the screen of the phone as of nothing had happened.  
Krist took his hand from Sing's leg and crossed his arms, the Lion was provoking him and a mischievous smile appeared on his face, It was clear that he  
wanted his reaction, so in his mind he decided it was time to stop being a good boy.


	8. Frame 8  You saw i make you stop

Singto look up the phone for an istant and looking around he noticed that Kit not longer set in his place.  
Everyone seemed not worry about that like if that was totally normal.  
"When was he gone?" "Where was he gone and about of all with whom?" He wondered weirded out.  
"And then why did he not warn him?" He was really annoying.  
\- sorry P- asked to a friend sit on the table with them, - where was Nong Krist gone?- maybe his annoying be able to tell from his voice cause his friend start to play with him.  
-he left us for a pretty girl -  
Sing blinked for the surprise.  
-sorry what are you saying? -he asked confused.  
-come on, i am teasing you P, he got up for pay the bill, he didn't feel ok, maybe he had drink too much - guessed him smiling.  
-Oh- Sing said, this did not reassure him at all, he was vulnerable and alone, now sing was really worried about him.  
-Ps i'm leaving too its late, thank you for the evening - said Singto hurry up while collected his things and said goodbye polite to everyone.  
The people on the table looked each other , Singto knew what they were thinking, it was that everyone else thought, how he could blame them, he told himself.  
He smiled to his friends and he went to the exit, he met Krist who was paying the bill.  
Krist saw him and smiled to him innocent - are you going too?- asked to him, rubbing his eyes with the hand, he looked just like a helpless baby Singto thought .  
-why did you leave without saying anything?-  
-You was so in your game that i was not bothering you.- explained Krist whit a shoulder shrug.  
For a second he closed his eyes and lost his balance.  
Sing held him in balance by grabbing him with both arms on his shoulders.  
The guilt turned his stomach, Krist was not well and he was so in that stupid game not even realize it.  
Are you ok little Kit?- he asked -what's wrong with you?- this time he was worried for real.  
-I'm fine do not worry, i'm not drunk, i'm just very tired, maybe i have some fever but with this hot weather is normal, nothing that a good night's sleep can not fix. - he said calm. -I have call a car, now i go, by P- he said and hugged him quickly.  
Sing was watching him stugger away, he moved his weight on his feet, he was so worried, he could not let him go alone in that condition.  
-Wait- said Sing.  
A smile popped up on Krist's lips, but his P can't  
noticed it cause at the moment his nong was turn his back on him.  
Krist turned his tired face and no sign of that smile was on it.  
-i come with you, i want to assure that you'll arrive at home safe and sound- he explained.  
-My knight in shining armer - kidded Kit - you are lucky that our fans probably are sleeping now otherwise we would be doomed - he laughed rest his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.  
-You can always make an istagram IG and will post it tomorrow. - Said Sing upset pushing him from the back, with the hands on his shoulders, hurried up on the exit.  
\- you know that i doesn't do it for this reason- said Kit low, more to himself that him, but he wasn't sure that his P was listen.  
It was pretty late so there were not fans to film or take pictures of them.  
They get into the car and Krist closed his eyes, leaning back, he would fallen asleep for sure Sing knew it.  
He was watching him and smiling, thinking how cute, funny and innocent he was when he slept.  
He thought that if they had been in a Boy Love story, a little bump of the car would have slide his Nong's head on his shoulder.  
Everything was so surreal and while he thought it he realized that they did not need any narrative expedient, in fact Krist spoke:  
-Sorry P- he said hasty and then he placed his head on his P's legs as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he closed his eyes again and judging from his regular breathing, he fell asleep without giving Singto time to protest.  
The car was travel fast on the streets of the city, they had arrive to their destination.  
Singto tried to wake up Krist several time but without succed, that was akward cause the driver was waiting and Krist turned away from the other side keep sleeping as if nothing had happened.  
-Little Kit you have to wake up, we had arrive, Kit? Kit? - said poking gently with his finger the Nong's chick and forehead.  
Finally Kit woke up protesting and Singto polite said goodbye to the driver  
supporting Krist from his shoulders, despite the effort he managed to take him to the door.  
Krist's eyes were closed against his shoulder.  
Singto sighed.  
-Kit where are the keys?- asked slowly.  
Kit took Sing's hand and slipped it into his trouser pocket behind his back, and Singto ended up having a hand that adhered perfectly to his ass.  
Singto stood still while Krist also took the other hand to carry it in the other pocket.  
He looked up innocently to his P as he clenched his hands on his ass, their bodies now adhered perfectly.  
"How could that innocent look have that effect on him?" He wondered.  
-There's nothing, little Kit ...- Singto said, come back to reality.  
Then Krist turned back and took Sing's hands again and slipped them into the front pockets.While their bodies were adhering again.  
-do you know that anyone can see us out here right- said Sing trying to stay focus.  
Krist always kept his eyes half closed with his head resting on his chest, he seemed really gone.  
Singto meanwhile had found the keys and opened the door.  
He led him to the bed and put him in the covers and it was at that moment when he tried to fix it to him as best that Krist pulled his arm out and he hugged him tighly.  
Krist looked for his mouth and their lips met not in a fleeting and casual way but in a deep and passionate way.  
Krist pressed harder against him.  
He put his hands between his hair and passed it on his neck and above all made his way into his mouth with the tongue. Singto responded to his kiss in an equally passionate way.  
After a few minutes they finally pulled away to breathe.  
Despite his cheeck and his ears was red as hell and his breath was short, Krist looked his P in his surprised eyes while he tried to catch his breath, and said:  
-you saw i made you stop-


	9. Frame 9 yes you did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here We are ... I apologize again  
> This fic Is Red rating so..  
> What's else?  
> Of course this Is my fantasy...  
> I love krist and sing so much-  
> I Hope no One was offended for my words.

-yes you did- said Singto pushing His hips against Krist e blocking His arms against the pillow.  
Kit was trapped under him while he looked at him like a hungry wolf watching a helpless little lamb.  
The blanket still separated their bodies but despite this Krist felt the air fail.  
-You almost made it, little Kit but in the search for the keys some part of you seemed a bit 'too awake, while the rest was sleeping-  
Kit's face lit like a light bulb at Christmas, but his shyness did not make him harmless, he had never been a little lamb was not in his nature.  
He touched his P' forehead with his own, he looked at him from above, and flicking his most angelic gaze said:  
-What choice did I have? You were so into that game and I just wanted you to be into me-  
Sing closed his eyes and sighed at that confession so pure and innocent, it was hard to resist Satan when he spoke to you like an angel.  
Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Krist freed himself from Sing's grip and from the blankets, overturning their positions.  
Now he , was staring into his eyes, but here again reappeared the helpless child that Sing could never say no.  
-are you angry?- he asked.  
-No I'm not- Sing replied.  
Singto pulled him against himself and kissed him again, invading his mouth with his tongue deeper and deeper.  
When he pulled away, he looked into his eyes again and said, -Promise me don't do this again.-  
Krist laughed -I can't promise this to you, i'll always try all my tricks to bring you back to me- said kissing his lips again.  
-ok, i better get going- said Sing against krist's lips.  
-I do not think you understand that you're not going anywhere tonight, Singtuan, your Nong needs you-  
He said while his hand slipped under Sing's shirt.  
Singto grabbed his wrist.  
-are you sure Kit? We hadn't decided to never do it again? I specifically remember that it was your request, followed by a dramatic scene, because of the distance and other things that now escape me because clearly little Kit is not listening to me and his hand is playing with my belt-  
Krist laughed and looked at him mischievously he said  
-Do not worry too much Singtuan that's my job, the worry does not suit your handsome face-  
He kissed his cheeck and then his neck, a tiny little pressure was enough for give chills down the spine, poor Singto.  
-i give you the permition to blame me- Krist said meanwhile he came back to his lips from the neck, kissing everything in his way.  
-My naughty Nong forced me- said Krist gently biting Singto's lower lip.  
-He made me do things that i can't tell. - whispering in the P's ear, while the hand started to climb his chest under the shirt.  
-wait ..wait- protested Sing again.  
-I Need you now..i can't wait anymore i won't- declared Krist, kissing a portion of his hips that was remain exposed.  
-Ok but you have to remember, kit started this.-  
Said this Sing clasped his hands behind Krist's neck and drew him to him, kissed him and then devoted himself to his neck.  
-Stop.. stop...- Krist said, he had felt Singto's teeth in his skin and despite he loved that feeling, he couldn't let that happen.  
-what happened? Do you already rethink about it?- asked Sing worried.  
-Can you avoid the neck? You know my skin is so delicate, your teeth P ... Well ...they would be like a bat signal and i wouldn't know how to explain it- he said.  
-But now i want to eat you, it's you who started, do you remember? - complained Sing running his tongue where his teeth were before.  
-Naaa P... Can you eat something else, if you have to?- said smiling and moving lustful against him.  
Singto blinked surprised and a randy smile popped up on his lips.  
-who are you and What have you done to my Little turle ?- asked laughing Sing while with one hand he moved the shirt leaving the shoulder exposed and the kisses became soon bites.  
Krist closed his eyes while his P lifted his shirt from the belly button to the chest.  
Kissed, rubs e little bites followed quickly, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore, he barely noticed his shirt lying on the floor.  
Now Sing addressed to the nong's nipples, tickling them gently between his teeth.  
Krist let out a moan from his lips.His heartbeat was accelerated and his breathing was labored.  
He put a hand through Sing's hair and pulled them hard, bringing his P back to his lips.  
He slipped a hand under his shirt and clung to his back, leaving the marks of his nails.  
-Take off this damn shirt.- he said gasping.  
Sing didn't answer, he just looked at him and shook his head.  
-Do i have to do it?- asked.  
-Naaa kit!- said Sing.  
He was serious, Kit wondered, now was his turn to Be a petulant child. Krist lifted off the bed and grabbed the flaps of him shirt, lifted It up - I hate you - he said, throwing the shirt to the ground..  
Sing just stared at him.  
-Stop looking at me like that-  
-Like what?- asked curios Sing.  
-as if i were something beautiful, something special ...the only one.- said Krist avoinding his eyes, embarassed.  
-only if you stop looking at me too -  
He replied, close to his face.  
-I don't look at You at all - protest Krist.  
Their faces was really close, their noses could almost touched.  
-Oh you look at me.. you do...- Sing said.  
-And how do i look at you? - asked Krist, making an effort to stare at him.  
Sing lowered close to his ear.  
Now Kit could feel the warm of his P's chest against him, and he could feel their hearts beating fast with one voice.  
Singto came closer and instead of talking he blew into Krist's ear.  
Krist jumped up, moving away from him and After a plit of second he jumped on him again, blocking under his weight..  
-oh... you are so dead...- he said.  
He kissed him again and then he slipped One finger in his P's mouth, Sing thought he had It coming, this time he couldn't escape.  
Krist bites his own lips meanwhile the tongue of P'Sing turned around his finger and started to take off his belt at the same time.  
-oh i Can see you are in a hurry now, ... Well...now i'll handle this - said Krist, carrying Sing's hands on the pillow with force, like the unequivocal signal that he had to stand still.  
Krist straddled him and began to untie the belt very slowly, he felt something press under his body and a mischievous smile popped up on his face, he began to move slowly up and down.  
-I hate you- Sing said while covering his face with his hands.  
-Oh i hate you more- Kit answered taking off the belt and unbottoning the First botton of the pants and then started to moving again.  
Sing moans.  
-Sorry P ... What are you saying? - asked Kit sarcastic.  
-Nothing, absolutely not.. keep going- Singto said trought the teeth and closes his eyes.  
Krist took off the pants, leaving him only with boxer, then Sing tried to get up but Krist pushed him on the bed again.  
-Come on Kit...- said Sing to the edge, trying to catch kit's pants.  
Kit hit his hand and he lowered down on him, starting to kiss the lowest part of his abdomen and at the same time pushed down his boxer more and more.  
Singto covered his mouth with his hand, he could say really bad things but he wouldn't.  
But when his boxer was completely took off and his nong devoted himself to his erection, a guttural sound, which Sing did not even know he could produce until that moment, left his mouth.  
Krist's look on him, going him crazy, seeing his nong took care of him in that way was really too much for him.  
Kit's shyness didn't stop Nong to look at him, Krist loved to see his P losing control because of him, he loved to have this kind of power on him, this thing inebriated him as the most powerful of drugs, at that moment for Sing there was only him and this thing alone was able to make him lose his mind.  
Sing slipped a hand through Krist's hair and guided his movements, his breathing was always shorter, he had reached the limit, Krist had noticed and got away from him just in time.  
But he didn't even give him time to recover, because he took off his belt and pants and threw himself back on him.  
At first they kissed again slowly, savoring every moment, then Krist, still looking for revenge, began to nibble the ear of his P, Sing then put a hand into his boxers to make it stop, took his erection in his hand and in that moment Krist frozen. Singto began to move his hand up and down and Kit bit his lip to try to resist.  
-Oh you do not think you can get away with it so easily - he said, pushing him away using all his strength and removing his boxers at the same time.  
He was visibly excited and Singto was staring at him.  
He turned him and pushed his hips against him.  
-Nong Kit wants his P- said against his ear.  
-ok nong kit - Sing said condescending.  
Krist descended along Sing's thin back, banking every single part of it, went down more and more.  
Using first the tongue he made his way inside him, for Sing it wasn't the first time, as it was not for Krist, they had already done other times, but he still wanted his P be comfortable.  
He first introduced one finger and then another one, entering and exiting rhythmically.  
-Kit...- only his name pronounced that way by those lips was really too much.  
He positioned himself inside and began to push softly, caressing Sing's erection.  
They moved together in unison as if they were one.  
-oh kit...kit..kit..- he loved the sound of his name repeated as a prayer by Sing.  
They came together, falling exhausted into the bed, one in the other's arms.  
Sing turned to look at Krist with a smile still on his lips.  
-Ehi ... What's going on? - he said hugging him.  
Krist stared at him sadly  
-Nothig- he replied.  
-I think you're bipolar little Nong, you know... it's already the time of worry? - He said ruffling his hair.  
-Tomorrow we have the rearsehal and you destroyed me, what should I say? - continued joking.  
Krist laughed, hiding in his shoulder.  
-Don't say "I told you" please. Neither that I am a dramA queen, I hate it when they say it. -  
Sing rested his chin on his head and stay silent, even if he wanted to say so.  
They stood there, hugging each other for a while, then Sing said  
\- You are... -  
-I asked you not to say that ...- Kit said, angry.  
-no, not that ... that too, actually - Krist punched him on his shoulder and he laughed and continued  
\- I meant when you said .. I look at you as if you are beautiful, special, as if you are my only one, it's not as if ...you are for me ...beautiful and special, my only one. - he said and kissed his lips again.  
Krist burns in flame.  
-well...it's not like I letting anyone do what you just did, you know? - laughed Sing.  
-Not even P'Nat?- asked Krist.  
-Expecially P'Nat ..he could break me- Sing answered whit a smile  
-What do you mean with this? - Krist said with resentment, throwing a pillow against him. Singto laughed and hugged him tightly.  
-Do you want to know?- Sing Asked.  
-what? How big is p Nat's cock? No thanks!- Krist protested sulking.  
-Stop it with this P'Nat ... I'm naked in bed with you .. I just let you fuck my ass- the tone had risen, P'Sing was losing his patience.  
-Ok ok ok i'm sorry i'm sorry...- Krist said quickly  
-I stop.. what ..what do i want to know? -  
-As i think you look at me.- explained Singto.  
-Oh yeah .. i listen ... how would I look at you, if I do it? - Krist said, looking elsewhere.  
-How if you loved me ...- Sing said, simply  
Krist stared at him without words.  
Then he pulled himself together and he mumble stunted:  
-You wish!-  
He turned to the other side, settling in his arms closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Frame 10  This P is mine

Krist opened his eyes.

Singto was dressing.

-What time is It?- Kit asked.

-keep sleeping.. Little Nong, it's early or late depends on your point of view.. i have to go to school tomorrow and i have to wake up early, and for our safety it's Better that no one sees me leave this room- he explained.

-I'm Sorry P ... i forgot that you have to go to school tomorrow... - Kit said guilty. -Otherwise i would never have asked you to stay..-

-shhhh- Sing said, pushing his finger on Nong's Lips.

-I wanted to stay- 

-i know but... - 

-stop, do I have to punish you?- Singto looked at him with a seriuos face.

-I don't think you have the time- Nong said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him on the bed.

-No, you're right, I haven't...- Sing said trying to escape from his tight.

-No.. - he refused - this P his mine... - Kit said laughing.

-This Isn't funny- Sing said 

-Really?- Kit asked.

-fine, a Little bit... But Kit I really have to go now- he said.

-Ok- but Kit doesn't let his P go.

-so Let me go- he pushed him away.

-Please take care of yourself, eat , you are so thin... and sleep, let the phone go sometime, unless you have to call me, in that case you Can use it...- he squeezed him harder.

Singto laughed - ok mum -.

-seriously, i'm so worry about you... What Can i do to help you?-

-I don't know, maybe you Can let me go-  Singto smiling.

-Fine fine, I let you go ... We 'll see each other tomorrow at work.. i'll do my best for being helpful to you- 

-I know you do little Turtle- Sing said, ruffling his hair.

He picked up his things and headed to the door

-see you later Kit, I love you - he said softly.

-what do you say? - Krist asked, and he blinked his eyes with surprise 

He get up of the bed and runned afther him.

But His P said 

-I said, take care of you.- and he slammed the door behind him.


	11. Frame 11 How does he look at him?

-What are you doing?- P'Off asked, coming over Singto and sitting next to him.

\- Don't you see yourself?... I'm waiting- 

P'Off could tell from the sound of his voice that his friend was sulking.

-Omg you are so mean...- he said kidding - Who keep you waiting?... Who are so important that you, P'Sing, forgot your good manners?- 

Singto pointed in front of him with his finger.

-Oh I see ...Who else..- p'Off said laughing.

In the back of the room Krist was showing to the younger nongs some dance steps.   

-You know our Kit ...he Always wants to help-

-I know.. but he supposed to help me- 

-When p'Sing became so selfish?- Off said, smiling.

-I'm not selfish ...I ..I'm Just afraid for him- 

-You are afraid... Omg, look at that Little nongs, they are so scary... they are so dangerous... Look nong Drake, maybe could he eat him?- 

-oh he definatly wants...- Sing said.

-What are you said? He Is 17- Off said, surprised.

-look at his face ... You can see his eyes ...how do they look at him?- Sing explained.

-Oh I see... you know that look cause you look at him like that all the time.. - Off said and started to laugh out of control.

-when will you stop making fun of me?- Sing asked with an angry look.

-When you'll stop saying stupid things- 

-I'm just worried that he get sick or something like that if he push himself too hard- 

-oh I thought you like when he pushed hard ..- Off said, laughing again.

-You're sick, I don't want to talk with you anymore!- 

He stands up and go away.

-Came back.. I'm joking - he jelled afther him.

-What did you do to him?- Krist asked coming near to him. 

-I didn't do anything ...You did- 

-wait? What? What did i do?- 

\- I don't know ... - p'Off said smiling- Run afther him like you usually do and find it yourself- .

Krist looked at P'Off and he didn't want to let him win, so he stool a little bit then he looked his P, he looked P'Off again, but he couldn't resist any longer so he walked afther his P.

Off was lying on the floor, laughing out of control.

Gun came near and lies on him.

\- Why are you laughing Papi?- he said.

Papi stopped istantly.

Gun kissed his neck and Off froze like always.

-You should laugh only for me- he said.


	12. Frame 12 i know exactly what you mean

-Ehi .. P - Krist said, sitting next to him on the floor.

-what are you doing? - 

-Nothing, I have to wait so i Just start to play videogames- Sing explained, he felt a little bit upset but he didn't said anything.

-I'll take a break ... if you want we can play togheter.. - Krist said, smiled to him.

-I think we can play togheter but... you should wait...- Sing said, it wasn't like him to behave like that, but  he felt he wanted punish his nong for left him alone to wait.

-Fine ... - the nong said - i'll wait here.-  and he coming closer to him.

His Nong was so innocent, how could he be such cruel to him? He didn't deserved this, he thought, he didn't acted really mature, but his nong spooked again.

-Do you see that nongs? They are super cute and they are so fast learners.. that guy, Drake, I mistunderstood him, he's so funny ...do you like him?- he asked

-... In silence - Sing said- Can you wait in silence?- he was frustrated 

He didn't want to know how fun Drake was, for sure, and he didn't liked that guy at that moment, he felt impulses not so nice in his regards.

-Fine, I'll wait in silence..- little Kit said, smiling, without any idea of what was inside his P head.

Krist took out his phone for passing time, but time was passing and P'sing keeps playing alone, so he was more and more bored and he decided to shoot a video and posting on Istagram to draw his P attention.

P'Sing looked at the camera and decided that he had punished his Nong enough, and finally he decided to allow him to play.

-are you angry with me P?- krist asking after they had started to play.

Sing didn't answered, he was focus on his game.

-Cause P'Off said that i do something to you, and i really didn't know what i did- kept saying Krist.

-you didn't do anything, keep playing otherwise you'll lose-

-I don't care-  he said and stopped playing.

-Damn P'Off- he said and put his game on pause, he could ear P'Off keeping laughing in his ears.

-what did i do?- Kit asked again.

-Nothing... I Just told him some stuff ..but i immediately regret that- 

-What stuff?-

\- Can we do what we have to do and forget about This?- P Sing asked hopefully.

-No, we can't- Krist answered.

-I feared you'd Say that- Sing said rolling his eyes.

-Fine i feel strange ...maybe i feel a little bit.. how can i say ..-he scratched his head- annoying..  by the fact that you're helping that juniors and keeping me wait ... - 

He closed his eyes after his confession, he didn't want to see the smile of satisfaction drawing on the face of his nong.

-you was annoying ... You said... And that annoyance what kind of colors had? Did it had a Green colour perhaps?- 

-I'm not jealous- he said istanly.

-I never said you was jealous..you are saying that- Kit said.

 -This is really funny, do you know?- krist started to laughing. 

-Stopping Make fun of your P- Sing said upset.

-Drake likes you ..i know that for sure.. - he said seriuos.

But Kit kept laughing -you are a such a baby nong right now - he said ruffling his P's hair.

-Of course he likes me ...do you see me? i'm super cute...everyone likes me- he looked at his P mischievously and blinked with one eye.

-Your are a giant smartass- Sing said and started to hit him with the papers on the floor.

-But you like my ass- his Nong replied laughing.

-Stop, someone can hear you- he said, keeping hit him.

He came closer and whispering in his ear.

-You said in that video that your hand was avaible now- and he looked at him lustfully.

Krist stared him with a smile. 

-So What?- he asked - I mean for playing game.- He explained.

-I know exactly what you mean.- Sing said.


	13. Frame 13 everything i did i did It for you

They had to work almost all day to the dance steps.

They was exausted but they decided to stay a Little longer, even as everyone else were gone at home, cause P'Sing missed many lessons for study reasons.

The show was the day after and they started to freak out, expecially Krist.

He wanted so desperatly that everything go well, he had work so hard during the rehearsals for improve his skills, for him but above all for his partner.

P'Sing was really tired, and Krist could see that, but he didn't stop cause he knew that he didn't learn so fast or so good.

So Krist said -can we stop P? .. I can't do this anymore for today, it's really late... I would something to eat- he lied.

Singto looked him with a skeptical eyes.

-Ok kit- he said. 

They order something to eat and eating in silence.

The room suddnely was so big, so empty and so quiet.

-You are too quiet Kit... Something wrong?- Singto asked.

-No i'm Just eating- Krist aswered.

-Are you worried? - 

-A Little bit ...i Hope everything gonna be ok!-

-l'm sorry for not to be a good dancer, or a faster learner - 

-Calm down.. calm down ... It's nothing to do with you- Krist said quickly.

-I'm Just nervous ...it's healthy stage anxiety...

And you know ...i can't do this with anyone else.. i can't and i won't ..-He said, smiling and coming closer, he looked around him and he kissed his cheeck.

-Are you Crazy!? - Sing said, touched his cheeck with his hand and smiling.

-I'm sorry ... I'm a Little bit sad cause the show is tommorow and after that maybe we'll be not able to see each other every day .... -

-I knew It... I knew something was wrong in that stupid little head- he said touching with a finger his forehead.

-When you are too quiet I must Always be afraid- he said laughing.

-Don't be fun of me ... I'm sad..  naaa- he said with his baby voice resting his head on his shoulder.

-Come on, stand up, we have to work... there isn't time to be sad - and said -If you keep working with me for a little bit more, i reward you- and smiling.

-Don't "p'Arthit" me... i invented that- Krist said annoyed, but he stood up and kept practing.

They kept looking each others, touching and smiling, they did all the hard work togheter without any complain and at the end they knew every single step and there was nothing  left to learn.

So Krist was really tired after all that work, he said goodbye to everyone and he just wanted changes his clothes and go home.

He was in the locker rooms and he took off his shirt, when someone grabbed him from behind, kissing  his neck and scaring him to hell.

-What the fuck?- He screamed.

His P hugged him from behind so tight, he rested his chin on the hollow of his shoulder.

\- Have you lost your mind?...Let me go... you scared me to death - Krist Said to him.

-I'm Sorry ... I didn't want to scare you ... I just ..want you..- and saying that, he covered all his neck with tiny quickly kisses.

-Whaaat? - Krist Said. 

His P kept kissing, going down on his right shoulder and then his left shoulder always hugged him tight

-Please stop... I'm sweaty -

\- Do you want to take a shower?- Sing asked-. We Can take It togheter-  he said.

With his hand he grabbed nong's head exposing his neck and started to bite him.

-Please d..don't do this ... don't say this thing i'm ...i m tired... we had to go home... We.. we had to sleep - Krist sadi with closed eyes, abandoned against him, he tried to stay focus, meanwhile his P torturing him from the neck to the shoulder with his toungue and his teeth.

-My n-neck... tomorrow we have the show- he stammered with a lack of conviction.

Singto stopped and Krist turned and looked him.

-Why do you stop?- Krist asked, angry.

-You said...- Sing tried to explained but he couldn't cause his Nong kissed him hungrly and deeply.

-I think ... - he started to Say, when he was able to speak again, looking him straight into his eyes

 -After all.. we Need a shower, so let's get one - he said taking off the shirt of his P, while he looked him completely lost in his eyes.

Krist grabbed Sing's hand and dragged him into the showers.

Sing took off his pants and his boxer and helped Krist with his own.

-Are you sure?- he asked to his Nong - If someone comes in here... - he tried to said but his Nong stopped him

-Did you say this now P? ...We are already naked... You started this ...You have awekened me- He took one hand of his P, carrying it on his erection and kept saying- you wanted me so... take me - He said looking him and that sounded like an order.

After that he entered in the shower, looking him under the water.

Sing thought he was so hot, too hot, and he pulled him against the wall and started to kiss him with passion, but gently, he didn't want leave any marks on his delicate skin. The water came down on both.

Sing's hands were coming down the nong's ass, he grabbed it and pushed against him.

The erections clashed against each others and elettric charge through all their bodies.

Krist took P ass with his hands too and pushed hard against him.

He kissed his chest and tried to come down, but his P stopped him and looking  in his eyes, he got quickly on his knees -today it's my turn- he explained under the water and he took Nong's cock in his mouth.

One " Oh my God " escaped from Krist's lips, he had one hand against the wall and the other through Singto's hair, grabing and pulling hard.

He closed his eyes meanwhile the water falls on his hair and his shoulder through his body.

His P started to move his tongue and his lips up and down. 

He was focus on the sensations that he was feeling in that moment, he was totally lost but he felt so good.

-S..Sing..tuan - he moans.

He came without any warning and his P almost chooked.

-I'm Sorry - he said -I'm Sorry- he wanted to bury himself.

-i m so embarrased ..you make me do that ...you are too good ...- 

-It's always my fault with you- laughing P'Sing.

 -Do You want my forgiveness?- Singto asked.

-Yes, I do-  Said Krist and he already knew how to do it,  so he turned his back to P.

Sing said against his ear -  I'll try to be gentle, we have the show tomorrow After all- 

-Despite the tone of my skin, I'm not made with porcelain- he said.

-I Can handle It- 

So Singto started to kiss him along his spine, every inch of his soft and white skin, more and more down to his bottom, he used his tongue first and then his fingers.

He took all of his strength and will for do this and control himself at the same time, cause the moans of his Nong didn't help his selfcontrol, nothing at all.

When Krist was ready he pushed himself into him.

-Please ...Sing ...Please - Krist screamed without control.

-shhhh- he whispered.

He bring his hands on his mouth.

-We are not alone in this Building- he said and he tried to stay focus and stay calm, he didn't want to hurt him.

But his Nong didn't stop moving and started to bite and lick the hand on his mouth, so Sing lost control and started moving, faster and faster.

The nong came screaming his name and he came right after that.

They stayed against the wall for a little bit tried to catch the breath.

-You drive me crazy- Krist said turned on him and kissed his nose.

-Are you fine ? - Sing asked.

-I'm fine ... I don't know if i could dance or even walk   
tomorrow but I'm fine.- he smiling.

-i'm Sorry Kit, you are so hot I can't control my self- 

-Really? ..Don't say like that ...I'm not- Kit said blushing.

-You are - he said and hugged him.

-We have to go now, before we started again- Krist said looking down.

He was excited again.

-So are You not sad anymore? - Sing said smiling and satisfied.

-What?- Krist asked -Clearly not- he laught.

-I'm grateful - Sing said. -You  said you was sad and i wanted you to stop to be sad- 

-All right ...i see... so did you do this for me ?- Krist said and laughing.

-Always... everything I did I did for you- Sing said looked at him.

Krist blushed again. 

-Get out!- he yelled him and shut the shower's door in his face, but he kept washing himself with a big smile on his lips.


	14. Frame 14  And the Sing's world was ok again.

Sing hugged his Nong.  
-I'm Sorry- he said kissing his naked shoulder.  
They were in bed, both naked.  
-For what?- Asked Krist turning himself and looking his P in the eyes.  
Krist was smiling and rested his head on the hand's Palm.  
"It's funny"thought Sing "how a Little smile can affected your heart".  
-For making you cry on the stage-   
-Oh that!- he said.  
-You are so mean ... did you have to say that words right?- Krist was making funny of him.  
-did i already say that i'm Sorry? - he reapeted.  
-i don't think that was enough- Krist explain coming dangerously closed.  
-What do you want? - asked Sing, and suddenly he felt his heart beat went so fast.   
-i already had what i wanted- he said.  
He kissed Sing's lips really slow, first in a soft sweet way, little peaks, one after others, and then the kiss changed became more deeper, invasive and hanger.  
Krist was never tired of his P.  
-Please stop- said Sing.  
-I can't do that again.-   
They had just make sex and his ass still hurts.  
Krist laughed.  
\- can i do something for you instead?- he asked.  
He slide his hand under the shits, on his P erections.  
-Do you have a boner again? - he asked despite the answer was literaly in his hand.  
-I know- said Sing, staring him.  
-I told you my Nong Is too hot and a such crying baby-   
-What did you say? Fine this baby goes home- Said Krist.  
He turned away from him istantly, he was angry now and not in the mode anymore.  
He grabbed his clothes all around the floor and started to dress.  
-Please don't go.. i'm joking... You are too touchy on this - said Sing.  
-yes I'm a touchy and a crying person- he said.  
Now he was more mad, "good job Sing you only made things worse" P thought.  
-I'm sorry if i'm not a robot like you- he yelled at him and slammed the door after him.  
Sing was naked so he wore only a boxer and running after him.  
-Kit ... Kit wait please- he shouted.  
Krist turned his head.  
-do you compleatly lose your mind?- He said.  
-You are naked, if do someone see you or worse take picture of you like that?- he asked came close to him.  
-I don't care- he aswered.  
Krist took a deep breath and grabbed his hand and tooked him inside his room.  
-I hate you- he said.  
-Kit .. please look at me - said Sing.  
-No i don't-   
Sing put a finger on his chin and lifted it.  
-I don't care if everyone else in the fucking world things that i'm a childish and crying baby - he said - i can handle that but... If you think that ..- his had a tears veil in his eyes. -This hurts- tried to explain Krist.  
Those words broke Singto in thousand hundred tiny little pieces.  
-I'm going to take you in my arms now and hold you close.. i'm warning you cause i could never let you go- he said and he hugged him.  
-I admire you, i was with you all the time, i see what you have done and i have no words for explain how much i m proud of you .. how much i can love you...i can tell this thing in every interview if you want, so everyone knows... I was joking and i'm stupid ...do you please forgive me?-   
-you are stupid ... Is this your defence?- he said with his sarcastic voice against Sing's chest.  
-Cause i'd have you a blow job.. you are ... Really stupid- he said laughing.-So i can forgive you-  
-Any chance that can i have that blow job anymore?- Sing asked.  
-Maybe ...but don't say that to the mic- he laughed.  
-and don't say that you love me neither.  
-Why? - Singto asked.  
-Cause i want this - he point his fingers first of him and second of his P- only for us.  
-I don't want share you with anyone else-   
-But they already think that what's the point?-  
-the point is that here when we are alone, we can be us ...and i do not want share us with anyone ...i'm selfish too do you remember? Here i do what i want and not what i have do. I haven't pressure or fear or any problems when we are only two of us. And i want save those moment in my heart only for us.-   
-i understand- Sing said.  
-So you love me... - krist teasing him. - sooo muuuch-  
-I'm not said that- P denial.  
-Yes you are- protesting Krist.  
-No i'm not- said Sing shaking his head.  
-How much i love you ..you said- Krist was teasing him again and laughing again and the Sing's world was ok again.  
-do you see i'm not a robot after all- he said and kissed his lips.


	15. 15 Krist lost himself in that darkness

The interview was finished and Krist had to leave for met his fans and Singto too.  
Sing grabbed nong's jacket and dragged him into an empty room.  
-Fine you have to stop now- said Sing.  
-What ?- he asked. -I'm not doing anything-  
-All of this you have to stop- he said pointing his entire person with his finger.  
-You have to close that jacket - he explained.  
-Your chest is ... I couldn't concentrate... I couldn't aswer properly with that stares me... I have to use al my strength for not pulled up that zip in front of the camera.-  
Kit looked at him with his best innocent eyes and said.  
-I don't know what are you talking about- he said making fun of him -I have go to meet my fans.. I'm sorry... But I'm in hurry they are too important to me-   
-you don't go out there like that- he said with a rude tone.  
-Out there are hundred of people stares you.. I'll think of you all the time and this isn't fair- he eyes was so dark, Krist lost himself in that darkness.  
He came closer to Krist's face and blocked his Nong against the wall.  
The look in his eyes gave Krist's goose bumps.  
Now he wanted close that door and take his P right there on the floor.  
Theirs faces was so close, he could feel his breath on his face.  
Sing stares the Nong's lips and bites his own.  
Krist stopped breathing, but Sing take a deep breath and simply pulled up the zip.  
-Like i said... I'm not a robot... I'm jealous too.-   
Krist smiled, he was surprise from that confession, his P never talked about his feeling.  
So he stopped to tease him.  
Sing turned and started to leave but Krist grabbed him to behind.  
-If you want.. you can take off me this jacket later- he whispered smiled.  
Krist kissed his neck and quickly runned away left him alone.  
Sing left the room for Met his fans with some dirty thought in his mind.


	16. Frame 16 I was a good boy.

Someone knocked at the door.

It was really late at night.

Sing goes to open the door and someone threw himself on him, hugging so tightly he almost chooked.

-Kit please let me go.- he said, even whitout a look at his face he knew who he was.

-I'm sorry i miss you so much naaa- said the baby Nong under his arms.

-are you drunk?- Sing asked but it was more like an observation, he could smell the alcool.

-Shhhh ...Just a little- Krist answered looking at him with his innocent face and his beautiful smile with the dimples Singto loved so much.

\- But i really miss you today- He said again with his cutest voice.

-We were togheter all day Little Kit ...- he said ruffling his hair.

-but ...but.. you saw, I tried to be a good boy- 

Sing looked him confused, Krist was still hugging him tightly .

-i did my best for not hug you today...i didn't bother you and your friends.... And that was so hard..- 

-You were so handsome ...and everyone was "P'Sing" ..."Sing that" ..."sing this" .... And i wanted to punch everyone - he said looking around and moving his fist against the air. 

-But did i punch anyone? ...Nope ... Do You know why?

-Cause... Were you a good boy?- Sing asked smiling.

-Cause I was a good boy- he repeated.

-I let You talked...and  laught ...and plaied ...with everyone and no one died, so did It's a win right? ...But You know i'm so exausted now- 

He laid on the bed.

Sing smiled and closed the door.

He laid on the bed too, next to him, looking in his eyes and moved his hair behind the ears.

-You are really drunk- Sing said kept smiling.

-oh my God...Mayyybe- Krist said covering his face with both hands.

He was really embarrased.

-Do you Remember?- 

-What?- Krist asked.

-The First Time you kissed me, you was totally wasted- 

-You know me... i'm so shy... it's not my fault ... I Just wanted some liquid courage but ...the really first time I kissed you I was completely sober, did you forget?- 

-i couldn't even i would .. but that time we weren't really ourselves - Sing said.

Sing knew Krist was talking about the first kiss in the sotus series.

-Are you sure?- Krist asked, staring at him.

-Can i kiss you now?- Sing asked 

-Why do you ask?- 

-cause you are drunk-

-jez ... I'm not that drunk- he protested.

Sing kissed him, his tongue went deeper in his Nong mouth and he smelled the alcool on his lips and his breath.

When he stopped he said:

-Do You know?.. i'm drunk too now-

Krist looked at him confused and Sing said:

-I'm drunk on you- 

Krist pushed him away and crossed his arm looking away, but on his lips popped up a big shy smile with the beautiful dimples.

-You are ... So... You-  he tried to say.

-is this an insult? You must be really drunk... do you really not have something better to Say to me?

-yes i have- he said jumping on him and blocking him with his weight.

He looked him right in the eyes and kissing him quickly on the lips, and said:

-I love you- 

And he get up on the bed but Sing grabbed him and let him fall down on the sheets.

-Not so fast ... so...did You said that you love me? - he asked .

He said pushed his body against his.

Krist couldn't look at him in the eyes, he was so shy and Sing knew that very well.

-Can you say that to me again?- 

-I don't think so...- Kit aswered .

-but If P wants to play... We'll play... You Can make me Say it- 

Sing kissed him again, licking and bites his lips, now they were really red.

He came down following the curves of his body, first the neck and then the shoulder, he removed his shirt from the picture with a smile in his face.

The shirt was on the floor and the tounge was on the nipples, followed from the teeth.

-mmm- something escaped from Nong's lips.

He was hard now and was pushing his hips against Singto body. 

Sing took off Nong's pants and  boxer.

Now he was naked and Sing took Nong's erection in his hand.

He was moving his hand really slowly and Krist moans filled the room.

-Ah..ah.. - 

-Quiet Little Kit- he said putting one finger in his lips.

Kit looked him deep in the eyes, licking and sucking his finger, so Sing almost came in his pants.

-You know- he said pushing the finger in nong's bottom- I really liked you in that dress, my princess- 

-Yes ... I...i.. was ...amazing.. i... know ... But i'm not a sweet princess- he said breathing faster and he closed his legs tight around Sing's waist.

\- Iwant you.- Krist said.

Sing increased the rhythm and added one finger.

-Sing ... Sing ... Yes ...please - Krist was begging him.

But in that exactly moment someone knocked at the Door.


	17. Frame 17 who the fuck is at this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i'm Sorry but i love Tay and New too*

\- Who the fuck is at this time?- Krist asked.  
\- Language Kit! -   
\- Seriusly P? Do you think this is the time to scold me? I'm naked.-   
-I know.. quickly, collect your clothes and get dressed-  
The Person at the Door kept knocking.  
\- Who is it?- Sing asked.  
\- It's P'Tay- the voice answered at the door.  
\- What the fuck wants P'Tay from you at this time of the night?- Krist whispered.  
-Do you think...? You are amazing... do you know?-   
-One sec P, I'm coming- Sing said to the Door.  
-Oh you were definitely coming if he had waited a   
few more minutes- he said whispering and pointing to Sing's pants.  
\- Do you think you are funny?- Singto tried to handle his erection.  
\- A little bit ...- Krist said - I'll go to the bathroom, you can say we are playing games... But first turn on some phone or screen -   
-Right...- Sing grabbed his phone and wore a large sweater going to the door. He was trying to stay calm, took a deep breath and opened the Door.  
P'Tay looked him, he seemed agitated and nervous.  
-I'm sorry.. did I disturb you? Are you sleeping?-  
-No don't worry P.. I'm not sleeping ...Kit is here... We...-  
\- We were having sex and you just interruped us - Krist said laughing and coming out to the bathroom like a innocent Angel.  
-We are just playing games- Sing said looked at Krist with deadly eyes.  
-Oh, Krist is here... - he said worried.  
-i Just want to ask you an advice... But I can wait..we can talk another time-   
\- Don't worry P i'm just leaving - Krist said.  
-wait ..what?- Sing asked confused   
-why... why would you do that? where are you going? We have to finish "That Game", do you remeber?- he added.  
-I know, but we have time to play "That Game", don't worry- Krist answered.  
He passed through the door and walked away.  
\- Can you wait Just a sec? - Singr asked to Tay.  
-Yes sure but...- he couldn't Say anything more cause Sing rushed out of the Door chasing Nong.  
-Where are you going? -  
-I'll going to sleep-  
-I'm tired, a little bit drunk and horny as fuck so i have to do something about it - he said pointing down -alone in my room.- he added cause Sing looked at him strangely.  
-Do you think about me?- he asked smiling.  
-No I guess I'll think to Ai'Gun or P'Off... - Sing looked at him Rolling his eyes.  
-Stop show off yourself ...I always think of you my awful lion... I'm addicted to you- he said without looking his face.  
-But It's obvious... P'Tay needs you.. so go to him.. i can wait ... I'm now worry about him...if he came to see you so late.. there's something wrong.. I care about him a lot ...so please help him ...if he came to you he trust you very much... So go and do ..what you do Better ...be "P'Sing", help him...Like you do with me-   
-I do ...you - he said.  
Now Kit was rolling his eyes.   
\- I tried to say something nice but you are an idiot so We'll see tomorrow - he said.  
-Wait - Sing hugged him tightly.   
-Now you can go and remember you own me One-  
-I'm sorry but you lost you're turn- he said walked away.  
-Ehy ...- he yelled After him.  
-Sing? Is everthing ok? - Tay asked.  
-Yes Don't worry- Sing said, returning to reality.  
-I want to ask you something- P'Tay explained.   
-what do you want to ask me ? Don't be shy-  
-It's embarrassing- Tay said torching his fingers.  
-Come on!-   
-I like someone...-   
-oh i see ...Is it me?- Sing asked smiling.  
-No, don't tease me Sing-   
-Omg is it Krist?- Sing asked scared.  
-Calm down ..exist other people in the world beside you two, do you know?- Tay said.  
-I know, i'm just teasing you- he tried to hide his relief.  
-So why do you came to me? If it's not me or ...- he stopped himself, why Tay had came to him for asked his permission to stay with Krist - If it's not me ...go to that person and say it.-   
-The point is that... I really Don't know how to tell this person...- Tay said with both hands in his hair.  
\- I have to came to you... cause i can't talk of that stuff with Off... you know him ...-  
-Right... I know ... but can't you talk with Ai new? -  
-I can't tell him - he said looking down - cause it's him the person I like.-


	18. Frame 18 "To Nong Kit from your FAN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **maybe i'm Lost and they are too sappy but i Don't care**

Krist was alone in his room.  
He decided to take a day off, a day for himself, his P was busy so he could step aside and let him take care of his fans and his study, despite was so hard don't be with him at Valentine's day.  
He saw the gifts the fans got to him and reading the letters and the note they left for him.  
He cried a lot.  
He was really Happy was Valentine's day and he was sorround by love.  
He took another letter and on it was written "To Nong Kit from your FAN".  
No name.  
He was a little scared but he wanted to trust of his fans and opened the letter.  
He started to read.  
"Hi my Little Nong it's me.  
I knew you read all the letters from your fans so i asked our manager to put this letter in yours bags.  
If you are reading this words means you found me.  
In the end, you and me, we always found each others.  
Do you see how romantic am i? I'm an idiot, i know, i can hear your voice in my ears right now.  
Why am i writing this letter to you? Do you ask? I Don't know.  
I wanted to surprised you for Valentine's day.  
So i thought and thought... What could i ever give to him? He has all he wants. He has me.  
I know what are you thinking.  
I'm showing off, but this is me and you love me.  
Oh I'm Sorry i did It again.  
Probably you now had make your sulking face and rolling your eyes.  
I love when you are so done with my stupid jokes.  
By the way... i thought and you know me, i'm not good with that, i 'm not good with gift neither or with words or expressing my feelings, i know i'm not so good in a lot of thing, dancing or singing in all of that you are better then me.  
You are better then me in many things in fact i think you are the best part of me.  
So i just found a "Kongphob" way to be with you in this special day.  
I want to be sappy like Kong.  
I want to say you make each One of my day special.  
I want to thank you like you did to me on the stage.  
Thank you my Little Nong, to be so kind to me, so caring, to be good, to be patience, to be brave in a one word thank you to be you.  
I'm so proud of you.  
I love you and you know how do i know i love you?  
Cause you drive me crazy but i love your craziness too.  
I love your impatience, your jealousy, your insecurity, your shyness and your stupid jokes.  
I love the way you laug, cause your laughing make my day, expecially your dimples make me wanting Jump on you every time.  
I love the way you call my name when we make love as i love the fact that now your ears are red as your cheek.  
I Don't want it to go to your head or anything, but i really appreciate you being out here, with me everyday.  
Now i stop cause the flaws list is so long and all the papers in the world won't be enough.  
Have a good day my baby turtle  
Your P'Sing."  
Krist was crying really bad, he was really happy but that letter could be from anyone.  
This were his thought when his phone ringed.  
Was him.  
-Hi Little Nong Happy Valentine's day do you recived my letter? -  
Krist started to cry again.  
-Yes i do- he said while sniffling.  
Sing smiling on the phone, that sound was a victory.  
-i hate you..you make me cry- said Krist.  
-i know i'm such an awful person and... i hate you too-. He answered.


	19. Frame  19  you are mine

Kit and Sing were naked in the bed, Krist was in Sing'S arms, he had one cheek on P's chest and something captured his attention.

 -what is  this? - Krist asked while his finger was playing with the necklace on Singto's neck.

-you give it to me ...you should tell me what is this-

-it's a necklace dumbass... - he said.

Sing grabbed Nong's wrist and blocking him down on the matress.

The necklace dangled in front of Kit's face.

\- I didn't mean that... and I don't like your dirty mouth- Sing said.

-No? - Krist asked, with a sparkles light in his beautiful eyes.

\- So you don't like when I put it on your mouth?- he asked.

Kit lifted his head and kissed his P's lips, pushing his tounge in it. 

When the kiss stopped he kept saying: 

\- Or when I put it on your neck?-  he kissed and licked his neck.

Sing gulped.

Krist kept going.

\- And when I put it on your chest?- he passed his tounge and his lips on his chest.

\- You don't like when I use It for sucking your nipples?- he kept saying and meanwhile the lips and the tounge was completely dedicate to his nipples, his eyes never let him go.

His Nong eyes was like a magnet to him.

His words was like a spell to him.

His skin burned under the touch of his tongue and his lips.

P'Sing relased Nong's wrist.

He couldn't fight that devil anymore.

He wouldn't.

He Just wanted lose himself in that look.

-So ... - Krist kept saying dominating his P from above and coming down between his legs - you Don't like my dirty mouth ... Neither when I put it here?- 

He put his mouth on P's cock, his tounge on the top of it, turning in circle.

\- You bastard!- Sing said without breath.

Nong smiled and sucked his cock up and down slowly like a torture.

He loved when he made swear his super polite P.

He went back to Sing mouth and said against his lips, kissing him and smiling - I don't like your dirty mouth-

-Fine ...fine.. you win...- a beautiful dimples smile popped up on Kit's face -I love it ...i love It.. but Please...please.. Don't stop, keep going- Singto said begging him, breathing heavy and pushing him down.

Krist came down between his leg again and picked up where he was left.

Sing closed his eyes and lefted his head against the pillow, putting one hand in Nong's hair and with the other one he grabbed the sheets tightly.

-please Kit faster ...please- Sing said almost screaming.

Kit encresed the movement of his dirty mouth and sucked his cock faster and faster.

-Kit ..Kit ....i'm coming... Please.. - Kit kept going careless of his P warning.

-Kit...Kit.. Don't ...- Krist didn't go anywhere and his P came right in his mouth.

Kit looked his P in his eyes and after swalled he said

-Now my mouth is really dirty- with a smiled on his face.

-Oh my god you are totally crazy- Sing said.

\- oh i'm ...that necklace ...- Nong started to say coming closer   
\- it's a reminder- he put his hands in Sing's hairs and pulled hard driving him on his lips.

-You are mine - he said, meanwhile his toungue wondering in his mouth.

-I'm... Not...-

-did i said you could talk?- 

-you are mine-  he repeated in his ears.

-Are you jealous? It's just work- Sing tried to say.

-Did you talked again?- he slapped his ass.

-Fine-  Sing laughed. - i Don't talk anymore...You are in charge...- .

-Why did you talk again? - he said faking angry and slapped his ass again.

-Stop doing that! - Sing smiling.

-I'm Sorry did i hurt you? Cause you did...- he said.

-You are mine- he said again.

-I'm yours... don't worry -Sing said giving up, smiling and Kissing him.

-I'm only yours, you don't need necklace to prove It Little turtle.- 

-You are talking again-  he Said, shut him up with a kiss.

-i'm yours -  Sing whispering -so take me... - he said to him.

He did, and when he was inside him and they were moving togheter he asked again to his P -Are you mine?- 

-Yes I'm - 

They was lying exausted in the bed when krist asked 

-You never say to me  what P'Tay wanted the other night- 

-Oh... - Sing said seriously - he said he saw us ... - 

Krist looked  him confused.

-you know that time  in the shower- 

-Whaaaaaaat? - 


	20. Frame 20 i would do anything for you

-I talked to P'tay... he told me about Ai new... You are teasing me...- said Krist to his P.

-oh i see... P'tay can i talk to you? ... Oh Wait.. i have rest on your shoulder to talk to you- Sing aswered him, with a sarcastic tone making funny of him.

-You are cute when you are jealous!- said Kit touching his face with a hand.

-I'm not jealous- he said walk away from him.

-By the way.. It's not me who goes around hugging everyone ....- he came close to him again looking and reaproaching him. 

-it's them who hug me... What can i do? i'm such a hugeable person- said Sing smiling and shurged his shoulder.

-Yes ...you are- Krist grabbed P's hands and he wrapped himself with them.

He closed his eyes and rest his head against Sing's chest.

-I understand them... i could stay here forever- he said smiling and tightening more to him.

-For the record... you should know ... i take a picture of you with the Chimmon's phone- Said Sing.

-what? Why? When?- Krist asked opening his eyes and leaving his arms suddnely.

-He asked me to do that- said Sing smiling.

-Really?- asked Krist surprised.

-Of course not- he aswered - ... Not everyone fall in love with you - He added.

-if you Say so...someone did it.- Said Kit looking him with his innocent eyes.

-Don't look at me like that... i Just wanted to tell you cause he could post it for teasing us- he said turn his back on him.

Nong came close to him rest his head on his shoulder looking him and said with his baby voice

-maybe if i rest on his shoulder he decided not to post it- and laughing out of control.

-yeah.. It's really funny - said Sing.

-Why did you take that picture?- asked Krist he take P hands in his hands.

-It was you fault -

-Mine? What did i do this time?... - he said smiling.

-First you hugged me... and you know i'm very sensitive to you ...and don't smile like that...- Sing said looking his pleased smile.

-Then you start text me and you turn on me...

"I want you" "i want rip off your hoodie from you"

"I need to kiss you" "i want your tounge inside of me"- he said reasing his voice.

-Fine ...fine..I'm sorry for that... i didn't know P'Off was in there ...i thought we were alone ...-

-Fine It's not your fault, but you was right in front of me showing your chest, so i had to choose, or i jumped on you in front of everyone or i take picture of you...I'm calm down when i take pictures- 

-I know - he said.

-I have his phone and i was confuse and you and your chest was right in front of me....

Why do you always have to show off your chest like that?- He asked -i m so pissed off- he added.

-And this ..ladies and gentleman is the never jealous guy- he laughed -so my not jealous P.. we are all alone now ..what do you want to do?- Krist said and he started to unbotton his own shirt and staring him with a naughty smile on his face.

His shirt was open on his chest and he took Sing hand and bring it on his chest. 

-So ... do you want keep taking picture of me or you want do me? -

Sing looked him strangely and asked -Can i do both?- 

-what?- asked Krist -do you want take picture of me?- 

-Yes ..actually i want take naked picture of you- said Sing with his eyes glued to his body.

-you are crazy- Said Krist, his ears turning red.

-What you ever do with naked picture of me?- asked embarrased.

-Do you know ...we are not togheter all the time- said simply Sing looking him with michievious eyes.

-OMG P! - he said suprising.

-of course i can use my imagination ... Or my memory ...i have seen you so many time, if you not have the guts...- he smiled, his nong never refused a challenge.

-i have the guts ..- he said touching.

-so you dont trust me...- he asked with sad eyes.

-of course i trust you it's not that... But you my Lion are so distracted.... I think you can send this picture to your dad one day ...But if you want so desperatly picture of me... cause you can't bare stand to stay away from me ...neither for some day... without my cock... Fine i can take one shoot for you... Just one cleary?-

-I Just want take pictures of you like i always do but if you have any problem with that ...i never make you do something you wont... So forget about that. - He said started to untighted his belt.

-Wait... Take your camera... i 'll do...i'll do this for you..

I would do anything for you.- he said smiling on his lips.


	21. Frame 21 you own me

Sing took the camera and looked his nong laying in his bed.

-Are you sure?- he asked.

-Yes i am.. It' s Just ..you must help me ..cause I never do that ...i mean ...i posed for many photobooks but this it's different... this is real... and i feel so exposed, cause I'm naked in front of you and i don't mean only without clothes ... - he said and his ears was really red. -

-you are really amazing you know... you are so beautiful i can barely control myself- he said and he jumped on his hips and point the camera on him -just look at me ...-

-Oh... Why would say things like that ...Sorry P ... i Just can't - he said closing tightening his eyes - it's too embarassed-

Sing took off the camera and kissed his Nong on the lips. 

The Nong relaxed himself and responded to his Kiss.

-you can Imagine that the camera was me - Sing explained - What do you want to do to me?- 

Nong smiled thinking about that.

\- This suppose to be fun if you don't feel good we don't have to do this- 

-No no i want...i want to do this for you... can we try again? - he Said.

Sing took the camera again.

Kit looked right in the camera and smiled in a way that Sing never see.

Sing took a picture: his face, the eyes, the lips, the smile and the finger on his lips, his chest exposed and a little bit of his hips, anything was screaming "fuck me" out loud to P.

After the shoot Krist said

\- Now kiss me... right here - he pointed his lips with his fingers.

They kissed again for long time.

-Please Don't break my camera - Said Sing feeling his camera against his chest.

Nong smiled - so what else you want to shoot?- 

-Do you want to take shoot of this?- he Said turning himself on his back and pointing his ass.

-Do you Like what you see?- he asked. 

Sing didn't answer he was spechless, he just limited to smiling.

He took the camera again.

Krist was smiling now he was taking confidence with the situation.

Sing was going to take a shoot but krist stopped him and said -Wait ...you have to say it ...my Little Lion.-

Singto almost regreted his decision, the little turtle was enjoy his power a little to much and was only his fault, he give Kit that Power on him.

-Yes... i Like it- said Sing.

-So shoot - Kit sorted.

His ass was exposed so he turned the head, look to the camera, biting his lips and passing his hand in his hair. 

Sing took the shoot trying to not shake to much the camera.

His skin, his back, his ass everything make lose him control.

Sing let the camera go and trow himself on Krist.

He took of his clothes, he wanted to feel Kit's skin against his own, he started passing his hands of Nong back, he kissed, liking and biting every inch of his pale skin.

-can i take care of it ?-he asked.

Sing passing his hand on his butt and squeezed hard.

-I dont know this Is really precious - Kit answered teasing him -What do you give to me in Exchange?- he asked. 

-Please Krist don't tease me..not now.. I want you so bad now-

Sing started to prepare the Nong's ass and Kit started to breath faster and faster.

-Wait - he Said -we...we have to shoot at least ..another picture - he turned himself and looked his P in the eyes.

-Take the camera- he said.

-Kit i want you... i don't care..anymore- 

-Take the camera- he repeat.

-Fine ... - Sing took the camera unwillingly.

Krist was looking in the camera, when he passed one hand on his body come down slowly and with the other one grabbed the sheets.

Sing understood what he wanted to do and stopped breathing.

Kit, always looking him in the eyes, took his own cock in his hand and started to move It. 

Sing was ipnotized from that vision.

Kit started to moans and Sing grabbed the camera as fast as he can and he took his shoot and after that, he couldn't wait anymore, he covered the hand of his Nong with his own, he spreaded his legs and take him.

Kit bited his lips, his P hurted him but just for a second, he tighted his legs against his hips.

-Please ... P don't... stop ... don't stop- he said and started moving his own hips.

He needed to fell him deeper, faster and harder inside of him.

-Oh kit..shut up...shut up - he begging him.

Sing moved more and more faster with his hips and his hand.

They came at the same time calling each other names.

They looking each other and started to laugh catching breath.

-I can't believe you made me do this- said krist.

-I made you... Are you joking right? do you really not understand? You did whatever you wanted- he said.

Krist smiling again.

-Now you own me- he said - My mind, my soul and my body...litterally - he kissed his lips.

Sing saw the picture that he shooted.

They are so good, he thought, too good.

-So ...- Asked Krist- can i see those pictures?- 

-No- he said and he deleted all the shoots.

-Wait ...why...why would you do that?-

-I'm too jealous and too distracted, you right, it's a bad combination, and i don't want have to kill anyone- 

-and when do you feel lonely? - 

-i thinking about that along... and i decided , i just videocall you... You could do a private streep to me..- he said laughing.

-yes....sure... you Wish!- Kit said.

-i think you are great in that cause It includes the two things you can do better... Dancing and be naked- 

Krist hid his head under the sheets and started to kicking him.

Sing hid his head under the sheets too and found his eyes.

He passing one hand in Nong's hair.

They staring each other.

Kit's heart started beating faster, he touched P's face and said looking him with the sweetest eyes - My little Perv.. i love you so much that my heart hurts - 

-I lov- Sing started to say but Kit cover P's lips with his hand

\- ...if you really want a streep i'll do It for you... like i said i would do anything for you- 

Sing smiled and kissing him.


	22. Frame 22 Do you promise me?

Krist was in his room, he was trying to sleep but his thoughts didn't let him go.

P'Sing was sleeping beside of him, his cheast was moved ritmically, he looked so hansome even when he was sleeping and this didn't help his cause.

He studied his mouth a little bit opened and his nose, "his noise nose" he thought laughing, the sound of his nose was soft but ritmical and frequent.

He was used to that sound, it calmed him down.

He loved his P'Sing so much, that even his flaws had become something he needs 

When he wasn't there, his room seemed so silence that he have to put some music in his ears for falling asleep.

But today his presence didn't work in that way.

Sing came at his condo really late in the night that day, he had to study and work and he was exausted so he collapse on Krist shoulder meanwhile they was waching a movie and Krist put him in the bed.

Sing looked him with a sleepy eyes

-I'm so sorry little Kit, i'm really tired, I've ruined our date- he said.

-Don't worry - Kit said smiling and covering him with a blanchet.

-You have to rest- he added kissing his forehead.

So he let him sleeping, but he had other plans for that night, he waited so long to be togher and he had a lot of energy he had to get out of his sistem.

So he went to swim

He took off his shirt and put a bermuda, he grabbed a towel and he went outside.

He looked again at his P, he was sleeping pacifically in the bed. 

So he decided to go and let him rest.

He entered in the pool,  
although it was night the water wasn't cold, the air was hot, so the feel of the water on his skin was a perfect combination.

He swimmed in the pool for a while but after that he left his body followed the flow and he stared the stars on his head. 

His was worried about his work, about his parents, about his future, but under that sky so beautiful and so big, under the light of millions of stars, his thoughts seemed so tiny and stupid and now he wasn't worried anymore.

He was so lost in that vision that he didn't noticed someone was on the Edge of the pool.

-What are you doing out here?- a familiar voice asked. He was scared to death when he saw a person besides to him and he almost drawing when he eared that voice.

He reconiced his P staring at him whit an angry look on his face.

-I'm swimming- Kit simply said.

-I see ... But why? In the middle of the night? Is it allowed to stay here at this hour in the night? - 

-I Don't think so- Kit said, he didn't looked him directly.

-Why do you have always break the rules?- Sing asked .

-It's part of my charm- Kit said laughing.

Sing put an hand in the water and splashed it on his face.

-Go to sleep, you have to rest- Krist added seriously this time.

-i don't go anywhere without you- Singto said taking off his shirt and entering in the water with his nong.

His skin in contact with the water shuddered. 

-What are you doing? - Nong asked surprised.

He was hugged him tightening.

-I'm cold- he said innocent

-you liar... There will be at least 30 degrees- kit replied. -and if you are cold go to sleep i will join you- 

-You left me alone... When i woke up you wasn't there... Don't do that never ever again- he said serious and after that he pushed Nong's head in the water.

They started a fight, they pulled and pushed and splashed each other up to be breathless.

They get completely soaked, even the hair.

Sing was staring his Nong laughing, the water dripped from his hair on the lips and the shoulder, forming small drops on his pale skin and his red mouth.

He couldn't resist so he grabbed Kit's neck with one hand and kissed him deeply.

-what are you doing?- Krist Asked astonished.

\- I'm kissing my fan- he said looking him, smirking.

Krist was shocked.

-What did you just Say?- he asked. 

-you ear me perfectly- he said, pushing his body against krist and his tounge in his mouth.

-Stop... Stop- Kit said walking away from him.

-Someone can see us out there- he explained.

-oh ... - Sing said.

Suddenly Sing drag him under water and kissed him.

When they went out of the water Krist coughed.

-Are you Crazy?  Are you really trying to drawn me today?- he said kept coughing.

-I'm sorry ... I'm sorry, i thought It was romantic... it seemed Always romantic in movies.- he tried to explain.

He was embarrased.

-I'm really sorry, are you ok?- he looked really sad and worried now.

-I'm fine.... I'm fine don't worry to much- Kit said rushing. -I Just wasn't prepared. Come on! smile to me... Let's try again- 

Sing looked at him skeptical, but Krist was alredy gone, so he put his head under water too.

Sing opened his eyes and looked the face of his Nong blurred in the water, his eyes were open, they was so deep and so dark, his hairs was floating in the water.

He was so beautiful, like an old legendary Sea creature.

P put his lips on Nong's lips.

And they kissed under water.

A real beautiful kiss.

They kissed for Just a few second but Sing felt like time didn't existed anymore.

He felt he never need to breath again if that meant to kiss his Nong's lips forever.

When they came out of the water again, they both smiled. 

Krist came out of the pool, took his towel and lay down under the stars.

-Come with me - he said to his P.

Singto lay beside to him.

They looked at the sky.

-Don't you think this is beautiful? - Kit asked pointing the Sky.

Sing said  -Yes It Is- but he wasn't looking the Sky, he was looking his Nong.

-You're not even looking- Kit said touching.

-it's just.. i like what i see here more- he said staring him in the eyes.

-You are unbeliveble!- Kit said coming closer to him.

He took Sing's hand in his own and theirs fingers crossing each other's.

He rested his head on P's shoulder.

-We should go inside... You should rest...- Kit tried to say.

-I Don't wont let you go.... When i woke up and you wasn't there i felt so scared, i don't know why.. but you wasn't there and i Just freaked out.... I think i Don't know how to live without you anymore.- P said passing his hands on Krist's cheek.  
\- Do you Need to be forgiven for something? There's something I have to worry about? Do you have a Fever? - Kit asked touching his forehead with his own.

-I'm serious- Sing said looking straight in his eyes.

-l know... but i can't stop myself to be jealous... Just saying..if this Is your big masterplan...to change my  mind... it didn't work- he said smiling and kissing him.

-We can go inside now, i don't wont you to get sick, you have to rest ... And don't worry I'll never leave your side this time... - 

-Do you Promise me? - Sing asked like a little baby hiding his face against his chest.

-I promise- krist said kissing his cheeck.


	23. Frame 23  We're Just an arm's reach away

-Are you sleeping?- asked Kit.

Sing was sleeping on his side of the bed, he seemed so peacefully.

-mmm...- said Kit and turned on the other side, trying to make as much noise as possible.

No reaction P still kept sleeping.

-aaah- he sighed, turning again and moving the bed with his weight on propose.

Sing opened his eyes, scoffing.

-Fine ... I'm awake... What's happening?- he said turning on him and looking his eyes with disappointment.

-i'm Sorry ...- Kit said and he really was -don't be angry with me... i can't sleep- he explained.

-i noticed that..I mean.. Why?...do you tell me Why?...- Singto asked.

-i 'm a Little bit nervous...about ...- He told and looked away.

Sing knew what the reason was, the Kit's MV Will go on line soon, he thought.

-Don't worry my little turle ... People love you so much even if you were singing "Baby Shark" they would fall at your feet anyway....You  won't disappoint them ...i can assure you- Kit looked at him, but he didn't understand the real meaning of that phrase, his brain, unfortunately as often happens to him, recorded only one part, the worst.

So now he looked more sad then before.

-And this doesn't mean you are not good enough- he rushed to explain Sing. -oh Please... I Know you, i know what you are thinking about... You are thinking that I'm thinking "you are not good enough and they love you despite that" but this is not What i meaning- 

Kit still had that look in his face.

-Don't look at me Like that ... The sad eyes... I can't endle them- Said P.

-It's just...this Is really important to me - Said Kit and his face was so seriuos, Sing didn't see him like that so often.

-i Know... -said Sing worried -What can i do for you? - he asked -what can i do to make you fell better?-

He looked at his P, now he had his completely attention, if he would ask the moon, he could give It to him, he knew It.

So he tried to take advantage of It.

-Maybe  can you dance for me?... - he said.

-Everything ...i swear but don't make me do that again- 

Krist laughed, one time he was asking to his P to dance for him, didn't go very well. 

-Everything?- he Asked -Do you swear?- 

-I swear- said Sing, thinking nothing can be worst than dancing to him.

-Can you sing a song for me?- Kit said, and looked him with a little smile in his face.

-Came on Kit ...P isn't good enough to sing- said Singto. -You sing much better then me, you could sing the new song for me...- he tried to protest.

-No- he aswered - you have to wait like everyone and stop with excuses ...you had swear!- he added -Sing a lullaby to me... so finally i could sleep- he said making him shut up.

Sing had finish the argument, so he surrendered to his nong face, that was staring at him, with a cutest and brigthest smile.

-Fine ...what song do you want me to sing for you? - 

-I don't know ... The Song is not important i Just want ear your voice ... Your voice calm me down..- he explained.

Sing rolled his eyes -you are becoming too cheesy... - 

Kit come closer to him, rested his head on sing's chest, hugged him tighted with one arm and with his leg bloked one P's leg.

-Do you think we are enough close?- Asked Sing smiled.

Nong didn't answered he just moved his head against the P's chest and  looking him with a naughty smile.

-do you know there will be 30 degrees?-

Kit closed his eyes and hugged him even harder.

-I don't care- he said.

Sing smiled resignedly.

His baby Turtle was so Happy now and so cute, he put one hand on his head caressing It and started to sing.- 

-Distance can't separate us

We're just an arm's reach away...- 

Kit opened his eyes and looked him surprise smiled,

the dimples popped up on his face.

-But loving you, that's more important

And worth more than anything else...-

 He thought maybe P had choose this song cause he knew the word better.

-I promise i'll remember everything

Regardless of the good or bad, happiness or suffering...- 

Maybe he thought he had singing the song so many time and was the one more easy to him to sing.

-I'll rethink about the times we had forever

So that on the final day of my breath, i won't forget you...-

Or maybe he thought this song cause this was the song in which he realized how much he loved his Nong.

-The Horizon and the balcony we used to

Sit and look up the sky on together...-

 Kit didn't care the reason why really, he Just wanted close his eyes and abandon his mind in that sweet voice.

-I'll take care of that tree

Instead of my longings when you're not here...-

Sing kissed his head and kept singing.

-I promise i'll remember everything

Regardless of the good or bad, happiness or suffering...-

P grabbed the Nong's hand, that was on his chest, and intertwining their fingers.

-I'll rethink about the times we had forever

I'll Remember you and love you like this ... -

The Nong's breath became regular, finally he had falling sleep, thought Sing.

-Please be certain..

So i won't forget you...- 

He finished the song and kissed Kit's head again.

Now he can finally could sleep too.

The day after when Kit opened his eyes Sing wasn't there he had to go to school, Kit knew that.

So Kit took the phone, he wanted to send him a message, but he alredy had one from his P.

P'Sing text: "Goodmorning my little turtle, do you like the song? Maybe the song was too sad.

I'm sorry for that.. you know me... I'm a sad person.

But i'm a sad person with the happiest heart

... cause you are my heart..."

Kit felt so happy in that moment, he bite his lips for not crying, that stupid stubber lion always had to do or  saying something so loveable, that made him crying, that was a kind of his gift, so he calmed himself and taping: 

Krist text: "Your performace was perfect last night don't worry...

Tonight it's my turn of performing and i'm not talk about singing".

Kit send the message and smiled of anticipation.

 

 

** disclaimer the Song is not mine credit to his owner.   
thai Song : "i won't forgot you"**


	24. Frame 24 You fix me

Krist was in his room with his Idol, he couldn't believe that was happening to him, p'Peck was accepted to listen his song and his music and give to him some advice about his Career, he was as happy as Christmas had arrived early this year.

Peck walked in his house, in his room he was so kind, they started talking about music and time flies.

Suddenly Kit's phone ringed and he jumped for the Surprise.

-I'm sorry- he said to Peck.

He took a quick look at his phone, on the display he read "Singtuan".

"Why are he calling me?" he Asked himself, he knew that P'peck was here, maybe he had forget, Krist thought.

-Don't worry... Keep going P... what was you saying?- 

Said Kit to P'peck, deciding to ignore the phone.

They kept talking and after a while the phone ringed again.

Kit looked his phone embarassed, he could read "Singtuan" again.

"What the fuck was happening?" He Asked to himself.

Sing barely called him once a day if he was lucky, everytime it was Kit calling him, sometime he texted him some message but nothing more, but this was really important to him so he kept ignoring It.

-I'm really sorry P'Peck... - he said putting the phone in silent mode, but all the while he kept watching his phone  lighting like a Christmas tree.

Later P'peck answered a phone call and Kit took his phone and he saw he had five message all of "Singtuan".

-First message: Kit (18.34.)

-Second message: Why do you not answer me?

 ( 18.39)

-Third message: I had call you (19.30)

-Fourth message: What are you doing? (19.56)

-Five message: Please call me. (20.30)

Kit message:

\- What's happening P? P'Peck is still here

I call you when he leaves.( 20.40)

P'Peck was finish his conversation, so Kit put down his phone and kept concentrate in his Idol and his advices.

An hour later Kit greeted P'Peck and accompanied him to the door, when he opened it, he was really shocking to see his P on the doorstep.

-sawadee krab- Singto said to P'Peck that looked him surprise, Sing seemed super cool as always, thought Kit, otherwise this was his talent, he always seemed calm and so damn handsome.

"How long was he there?"Krist asked himself.

-sawadee krab- answered Peck. -Why are you here Nong?- P'Peck Asked to him curious.

-I Need to talk to Nong'Kit about work- he said looking anywhere except Krist's eyes.

"We didn't have to work togheter and we didn't see each other today, it wasn't planned" Krist thought.

-Oh ... Then it's Better that i go away... it's very late... -He said smiled looking at them both.

-i'm Sorry you have to go P ... I'm very grateful to you for dedicate me your time and for your advices- he said and his ears was really Red.

Sing was smiling again to P'Peck but his hands clenched in a fist.

Krist smiled and hugged P'Peck thight.

Sing didn't smile anymore.

-I Hope to see you soon P- Krist said - thank you very much naaa- 

-Of course ...call me if you need anything - he said to Kit.

-Thank you for Helping Nong P- said Sing polite smiling again, but his hands was still clenchend in fist and his fingernails was hurting his skin.

Peck had gone away and Kit stood seeing his Idol  dissapered to the view.

-He was gone ... Do you know? ... we can go inside now...- Sing said, he was really annoying meanwhile Kit looking the point where before was P'Peck with a stupid smile in his face.

-Why are you here?- Asked Kit closing the door at his shoulder.

-You didn't aswer to my call and to my message... i was worry- said P avoinding his face.

-liar... I answered you...- said Kit peering P's face.

-i was already out there when you had texted me- he said still didn't look at him.

Sing looked around him he seemed looking of something.

-did you eat with him?- Asked looking at the chinese food on the table.

Sing felt strange seeing that scene, his annoying grow really fast.

-Yes ... We ate.- said simply Kit.

-I see- Sing said and lying on the couch, turning on the TV.

-What's wrong with you?- said Kit and went to sit next to him.

-i didn't eat i just wanted to eat with you- he said kept looking on the screen, he didn't understand his own feeling, how could he explained It to Krist.

-Oh ... I'm Sorry i didn't now you came here ... Are you hungry?- Asked Kit he seemed really concerne.

-No.. I'm not hungry anymore- he said.

-But you have to eat i can cook something for you...- He said and stand up from the couch.

-Will you Cook for me?- asked Sing looking at him surprise.

-I can try ... I'm not only a pretty face- he said laughing and he stood up to the couch to go to the kitchen.

Sing grabbed his Nong for one hand, dragged him on the couch and hugged him so tightly against himself that Krist almost stopped breathing.

-No don't go ... Don't leave me- Sing said Still avoiding nong's face, he really couldn't understand what was happening to him.

He had never felt so shy about his feeling before, but the more he reasoned about it, the more he believed  what he felt wasn't shyness but rather shame.

-What's wrong with you?...This is not you... I started to worry do you know?- said Kit.

-it's Just ... I missed you...- he said with a baby voice hid under his arms.

-Whaaaaaat are you saying?... This Is too much...- said Kit jumped to his feet.

-Don't make me swear ... What Is happening?- he asked again.

Sing never said that words to him, if he said that he sure hid something, krist was so sure of It.

-OMG I'm dying?- Kit asked laughing, but he was the only one to laugh.

Sing face changed again, now his look was sad and distance and his reaction maybe a little bit esagerated.

-Why did you say that?...- he asked angry.

\- Don't Say that please... Don't joke about that again...- Sing stood up and took his jacket running to the Door.

He hadn't  come to fight but everything had go wrong, so he decided to leave.

-I was wrong to came here- he added- you are fine.. now I checked.. so i can go home... we'll see us-.

Krist felt so stupid and so guilty and runned after him, he had hurt his P he knew it, perhaps the words he had spoken had brought him back somewhere in his past that made him suffer, how could he be so idiot?

-Fine fine ...I'm sorry...Please don't go ...I'm joking...- Kit grabbed Sing's jacket and pull it to him. -I'm sorry... I'm really Sorry ...i wasn't thinking about That... you know me... i never think ... Flash news: Nong Krist don't think at all- he said, the last part as the TV announcement.

Sing looked him, maybe Kit was stupid enough, cause he Rolling his eyes and smiled, softly but Kit saw that smile like an open Door.

\- ... Don't be sad ...pleeeease naaa - said with his baby voice.

\- i will cook for you -he said pushed him to the bathroom.

-You can relax and take a shower meanwhile i'll cook for you..- 

-Really?- Asked Sing.

-Really - He smiled.

Sing was in the shower thinking about his over reaction, his Nong's words had taken him in a place in his mind where he never went because he caused him too much pain to think about that time, but nothing of what had happend to him had been Nong's fault, he just wanted to joke and he knew Kit didn't wanted hurt him on propouse.

He came out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his hips.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror: his hair was wet, so he put a towel on that and tried to dry it.

He thought about his feeling of few hours ago, and smiled to himself in the mirror. 

How stupid  was he? How jelous was he to see his Nong smiled for someone else, his ears became Red for someone else, hugged someone else? He knew how much Kit loved P'Peck how much he admired and respected him. He just felt so ensecure and inadequate. He had call multiple times, send all that texts... He was so embarrased now, he felt such an idiot.

He came out to the bathroom with only the towel tied to his waist, he headed for the kitchen and remained  on the door spying what his Nong was doing.

He was so cute and so focus to add the flour to the crepes dough, he was biting his lips for the concentration.

Sing could keep looking him forever, he smiled thinking "How lucky he was to have Nong Kit in his Life"

He came closed to him and hugged him from behind.

Kit jumped for the surprise, but didn't say anything kept working.

Sing smelled his hair and kissed his head.

-Did you miss me in the shower too?- said sarcastic Kit kept working.

-yes .. - said Sing kissing his ear.

-Come on P... Don't tease me i have to finish this-  he said, continuing to mix the dough.

Krist turned to look at his face, Sing was totally naked except for the towel tied to his waist and his hair was still not totally dry, he staring at him with a big smile in his face, Krist gulped, P was so handsome.

-This isn't Fair - said Krist, his eyes fixed on the towel 

-Please wear something ...- 

Sing laugh - Why?- he asked come closer to him

 -If you want  to eat...- said Kit mantaining the distance - you have to dress yourself- i can't do anything if i kept thinking to that towel-

-Oh - said Sing - i still want to eat- he said his face dangerously close to Kit's face.

-I want to eat you too now- he said and with his hand blocking Krist's neck and push his tongue in Kit's mouth.

Kit put his fingers in P's hair and pressed him against P's chest.

When he came out of that kiss he said heavy breathing - But After this you have to eat- 

-Fine- said P -Fine- meanwhile he hurried to take off Kit's shirt and kissed his chest.

-Wait Wait - he said on the Sing lips.

He took the ball with the crepes dough and put him on the sink.

-You have to eat... we can't risk- He said,with a Sparkle in his eyes.

-What do you want to do?- Sing Asked worried.

Kit sit on the kitchen's desk, grabbed his P by the towel and surround him with his legs.

They kissed again and Sing said -  we can go in the bedroom do you know? -

-I don't think so... - said Kit and after that simply added - You know...the bedroom is a mess... I make sex with P'peck in there- 

-Whaaat ?- Asked Sing with his typical confuse look in his eyes.

-ops you catch me!... I'm Sorry P... i can't resist...

 you know... was P'peck ...he Is my Idol till i was a little boy ...and he was so hot ... - Krist said with his best poker face - But i can do sex with you too don't worry... i don't tired.. i can do this all night-

-Whaaaaaat?- Sing said again.

Kit looked his P, his funny-messy hair, where his fingers were few second before, his look surprised, and his skin that was become so pail now that he could be compare with his own, and started to laugh.

-Sorry P ... - He said, almost crying for the laughs- if you could see your face right now- he kept laughing.

-you are making funny of me?- said Sing, and his heart return to beat in his chest for the relief.

-Of course... I was making funny of you, stupid lion... I'm not an idiot, two calls, five message, you even came here... You basically are a stalker... - he was still laughing.

-I'm not a stalker - said Singto avoiding his eyes - you doesn't answered my call, i told you, so i started to worry and i have to come here to check- he said Still didn't looking in his face.

-did you eat with him? - Kit repeated imitating Sing's  voice and kept making fun of him -look me in the eyes- said Kit and kissed his lips -and said that you are not jealous as fuck- he kissed him another time.

-I'm not jealous- Sing insisted against Nong's lips.

-Oh sure- he said surround him with his arms, lying on the desk, and took his P with him.

-You were mad with jelousy i tell you... you had fear that I could kiss him like this...- he said -his lips was on P's lips, tongue against tongue, they seemed fight each other for victory.

-You are wrong.. i told you... i wasn't jealous at all- Sing wont let him win.

-You can't stand the idea of me and him in the same room and if i had touched him in this way...- he said trowing the towel on the floor and took his cock in his hand.

-This isn't fair..- Sing said gasping from air.

 -We can leave P'peck out of this... I beg you... i for sure can't stand you keep thinking to him right now... - Sing Asked meanwhile he tried to think straight but the hand of his Nong on his cock was driven him crazy.

-Only if you admit to being jelous- he said kept moving his hand.

-Fine- he said blocking Nong's hands agaist the desk.

-I was jelous, i can't stand to see you smile to him, talk to him, hug him, even your ears are red for him. 

But most of all i was afraid ...for the First Time in seven years...i was afraid that someone can really take you away from me- 

Krist looking him really Surprise, his P was truly vulnerable, he had seeing often his P insecure about things, like singing or dancing, but really rare about feelings, sometime he had joked about being jelous, sometime he had said to love Kit but now when he looked in his eyes he can felt it, the fear.

-You always said that i didn't fear anything... You are wrong my Little turtle... i had fear to lose you... You have no idea, my heart was exploding out of my chest today as i waited outside your door, my hands shaking and my stomach hurts when you didn't answer my phone call and my text... - he tried to explained.

-Oh my Lion i have it... i feel like that around you all the time...- krist said.

-how do you do? It's so awful...- asking Sing really impressed.

-When you smile to me, when you kiss me - he said and kissed him at the same time- i can forget anything wrong in me ...you fix me.. you simply do ..you heal me- Sing looked him and Kit saw that confident smile appeared again on P's face - and for the record it's true i said you don't fear nothing, but i said you had to take care of yourself too with me around - said and bite Singto's lips.

-You are crazy- said Sing.

-and you are jealous ... You are so fucking jealous- he said looking in P's eyes.

-I have to make you stop talking- Said Sing and he started to kissed him deeply bite Krist's lips.

-You can do better- whispered his naughty Nong in his ears.

Sing biting and sucking his neck, his hand wondering on his chest and his lips go down on his nipples.

Sing threw away Nong's pants with his boxer and concentrate in Krist's cock and his butt, with his hands, with his lips and his tongue.

-How this Is now ?- Asked curious Sing meanwhile Kit moving out of control his hips under him.

Sing try to prepare nong for him at the same time, he wanted his Nong and can't wait any longer.

-please ...i beg you... don't stop... Don't stop...- said Kit's almost screaming.

-Do you like this?- asked Sing pushing his fingers quickly in and out of him. 

-Fuck me ...Fuck me P ... I want you inside of me right now ...Please ...oh my god- Krist was exploding.

Sing came on top of him, spreaded his legs and enter inside of him meanwhile with his hand keep moving his cock.

Krist held on to P's back with his arms, Sing can felt his fingernails leaving marks on his skin. The Nong's legs tightned around his hips.

Sing pushing himself in Kit again, again and again, and he can felt him deeply inside of him, he lost control and yelled his name like a spell

-Sing... Sing.. oh Sing-

Singto was coming when Kit coming right in his hand against his chest, Sing kissed him and kept pushing his hips against Krist one last time and come him too inside Krist's ass.

They caught breathing and looked the mess on the kitcken's table.

The flour had fallen on the shelf and spread everywhere It had ended in Krist's hair and his back too.

-You are so funny- said Sing looking his nong cover on flour.

-Do you think ?- 

Kit took the flour still in the bag.

-Kiiiiiit - said serious Singto - Don't you dare-

But was too late, Krist threw all the flour on P's head.

-I hate you- 

Krist laughed so loud and escaped to him P had force to chase a naked Nong in the entire house, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shower.

After the shower, after they ate and cleaned up all the mess, they dressed with clean clothes and Sing  had to choose something to the Kit's closet, he picked a red shirt, Nong's favourite color.

When he saw his P, Nong said, kissing him on the lips.

 -You can kept It ...It suits you-


	25. Frame 25 Maybe i should

Kit was sitting on the table : alone.

He had spended the last few day learning  to cook: he had tried so hard cause he wanted anything to be perfect, he had to be waiting for this evening for long time now.

So Krist had spend the day cooking, he had set the table and he

 was so happy and excited but Sing hadn't come.

He looked the empty chair in front of him and the perfect dishes ha had prepared that would go well for a cooking show and he felt so angry but mostly he felt sad.

Singto had missed him so much these days, they had been a long time since they last met.

He knew this wasn't Sing fault, cause he had texted to Apologize with him and had explained he had to work and study and He wouldn't had time for dinner with him.

He had texted only that, he handn't added "i miss you" or "i love you".

Krist hated his own needy character, his P was so fucking cool with the distance situation all the time.

He felt his heart so empty as that empty chair in front of him.

He took the dishes and trashed the food, he wasn't hungry anymore.

He tried to turn on the tv.

-are you fucking kid me?- he sweared out loud. 

On tv "Sotus the series" was going on air, to be more specific at the exact moment when he  turned on the tv was going on air the Kiss scene in the season one.

Their first Kiss.

He turned off the tv istantly.

He wanted to distract himself by checking his name on line but it would have been the same now, so he threw his phone away.

At the same moment the phone started to ring, he readed "Singtuan" on the display, but he was so pissed off now, he didn't want to talk cause he knew they would end up arguing.

He repeted himself that wasn't Sing fault but he didn't get over that feeling of frustration.

Yes wasn't no one fault, this was what it was but no one could change the fact that what was it sucked.

He went to take a shower he needed to calm down himself, but his phone kept ringing so he had to come out to the shower still wet for answered to the phone and his this thing didn't help his mode that was more bad then before if it would possible.

Singtuan again he thought

-what do you want?- ha asked rude.

-calm down kit i just want to ask how do you feel? - said Sing.

His voice sounded so calm and quiet and this thing bothered Krist even more.

-what the hell do you Think? how do i feel?- 

-Listen... i'm going to sleep cause i'm so tired...i dont want to fight with you...i just call to talk to you- he still calm and rational, and more he was calm and more Krist lost his shit.

-i dont want to talk to you i want to See you- his voice almost cracked.

-But i told to you i dont have time...please be reasonable-

-yes... you dont have time to See me but you have time to talk to me-

-what would this suppose to mean?- asked Singto, he couldn't stand to talk with his Nong when he was acting like that.

-maybe you have time to see someone else...- Kit was raising his tone.

-here we are again...i don't want to talk with you about  this for the million  times...- Now even Sing had lost his self control.

-i dont want talk with you at all...and you call me for the records- shouted Krist on the phone.

-I totally regret this decision now -He said pissed off.

-Maybe you have to call someone else instead...someone more reasonable...and heartless like you...- Kit was trying to hurt him, he was completely blinded by anger.

-Maybe i should call you when you decide to grow up- said Sing, this was mean he knew that but the Nong shooted first.

-maybe you shouldnt call me never again- scremed Krist

-maybe i should- answered Sing with the same tone.

-Fine- said Kit.

-Fine- said Singto and hang up.

Krist left with his phone in the hand staring in to space.


	26. Frame 26 We need to  fix this

His phone was ringing.

He tried to reach out to grab it, but he had to move the hand of his chest that was blocking his movment.

He gently moved  the arm of the person was sleeping with him and he took his phone.

It wasn't the clock's alarm as he was thinking but it was a phone call.

-What's happening?- asked a sleepy voice at his side of the bed.

-Don't worry keep sleeping...it's early... it's just a phone call- he said.

-I know it's early....who the fuck do call you so early in the morning Tay?- New turned himself on the other side and closed his eyes.

Tay walked out of the room and answered the call.

At the same time New phone started to ring.

\- what the hell is happening this morning?- sweared him.

He looked the name on the display "Krist", he thought was too early in the morning for a phone's call to Krist.

He picked up the phone.

-i was sleeping...- started to say New.

-Good for you, i couldn't sleep for all night, is P'tay with you? I have to talk to him.-

New thought the Kit's voice sounded to come out from a grave, it's seemed like in a japanese anime, when the screen was black and the voice of the character was sad and dark.

-and why you had called me? Why do you not want to let me  sleeping?....-

-Tay's voice mail had tell me he was busy, but i really need to talk to him- insisted Kit, he wasn't the same, with people like him, thought New, you can felt the most tiny change even from the sound of his voice.

-so you Call me...what am i? Am i his secretary? And what reason did you let to think we were togher so early in the morning?- he had tried to provoc him.

-Cause i know him...New please i don't want to joke, if P'tay is there with you can you put him on the phone i really need to talk with him-

Now New had realised something really was happened, was not from Krist didn't react to a joke and his voice sound so sad, maybe he had cried or maybe he still was crying and he started to worry.

-Fine... i call him just wait a sec- New put Krist on hold on the phone.

He came out to the room.

-Tay- he  yelled - it's for you- added handing him the phone.

\- can't you see? I'm alredy on the phone- Tay Said annoying.

-But this is urgent ...trust me- he insisted and kept handing him the phone.

-this is urgent too- protested him- can you wait just a second?-  Tay said to the person on the phone. -who is it? - asked to New looking to New's phone.

-it's Krist ...from his voice this seems really bad- explained New.

-oh trust me this one too- he said pointing on his smartphone - It's Singto... they had a bad fight.-

-And both of them want to talk with you...- said New. -Should i feel offened?- asked smiling.

-stop joking ... what am i do?- asked Tay to him, the situation wasn't good, he felt he needed to help them.

-i really don't know- Said New.

-Fine...listen to me ...let me talk to Kit ...you talk to Sing!- he had taken a decision.

\- Me? Why me? I'm not good in this?...Sing is so complicated ...-

-Do you want to talk with Nong Kit?- asked Tay smiling.

New shooked his head.

-Fine... you win i take Sing... you take Kit ....-

-only to talk- explained  Tay with a possesive smiling that seemed to say "only I can take you" 

-Of course only to talk jez ....and by the way... What should i say to him...what you have to do...why you give me your phone?-

-You tell him i'm talking with someone about work and please give him appointment today at work-

-Why? - asked  curious New.

-Trust me... we need to fix this-

*Tay and New are two Gmmtv's actors, they acted in a cute BL (Kiss me again) as couple and they are close friends in Real life, i ship them as much as Kristsing and they are close friends to Krist and Sing too (i know that you know but just in case...)*


	27. Frame 27 You had taken my heart away from me

Kit came in the Tay's Restroom and there was P'Sing sitting on the chair playing game on the phone as usual.

Kit was in shock and definetly his P too judjing from the look on his face.

Sing suddnely notice the swallen eyes and the dark marked circles on his Nong, and he felt a puch right in his stomach.

He was rethinking to that stupid fight all night long, asking to himself how they could arrive to that point, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't explain himself why he reacted in that way, maybe he just was too tired and stressed out with work and school, and maybe he just aspected understandment to Kit and this had made him mad, but now he just want running after him and hugging him tighted, but despite that his pride was to strong, so he just say a cold -Hi- to him.

-Hi- said Kit. -I'm just looking for Tay... I didn't know someone was here ...he said to me i could find him here-

-I'm waiting Tay too.. New had told me....- Sing didn't finish his sentence.

-They are messing with us- added smiling.

-I don't care... I have to go...- said Kit, he couldn't breath in that room with him inside, he felt the tears started to came out again, so his turn his back to him and runned to the door.

They didn't see each other so long time now, and he wanted to do and say differently but he had ruined anything.

All the stress and the lonelyness of this day, all his insecurities, had suddnely came out and blinded him.

He was only human after all, he wasn't perfect and he made mistake, he had tried so hard to change himself for him, to be more "cool" as him , he tried to grow up as Sing had said but it didn't work. 

He was stuck with his madness, with his crazy jelousy, with his childish attitude, and even if his P said he liked this flaws, they were so different, P was such an indipendent person, Sing hadn't need to anyone he was a lonely wolf while he was such a needy person, he costantly  had need attentions or demostration of affection, and the differences became more and more evident in everyday life, maybe they just weren't meant for each other, this were his thoughts at that moment.

Sing stood up on his feet he wanted stop him desperatly but didn't do anything, lucky for him the door was closed to the outside.

\- What the fuck ...- he sweared Nong trying to open the door. - Why  doesn't the door open ...- Said to Sing.

Singto tried to open the door too. 

-Tay this isn't funny - Said Sing.

Outside the door Tay said

\- You can't call me to 6 a.m. in the morning and tell me you are so desperate cause you had fought to each other and expect me to do nothing... You two had talked to each other...You had told to each other the thing you told to us.-

-Us?- asked Kit.

-New is here too... - explained Tay.

-...and you two need to speed up cause we had to work...- said New.

Krist and Sing looked each other and as fast as they can looked away.

-Guys i won't stay here...please let me out... this will not work out... he wont talk to me-said Kit to the door.

-wait a second...why you say that?- asked Sing to him.

-You had told me you didn't want to talk to me never again...- said Kit looking down.

-Slow down ... - he said - First of all... you had said to me you don't want to talk with me at all and second always you had said to me I shouldn't call you never again...third  i dont know the third one but the first one and the second one are enought to explain how crazy you are...-

Kit took the shoot but didn't want to give up.

-Perfect i'm crazy now- he said.

-Why you do that...- asked Sing - Why you twisted every word i said...-

-Cause i'm crazy- said Kit.

Someone knocked really strong on the door to draw attention.

-Guys guys please ...we need to start again..this is not what you say to me...- explained tay.

-do i have to say?- Tay didn't ear anything so he added. -Fine i will say it-

-Krist had said to me that he was crying all night cause he was a mess and he was only capable to ruined...the most beautiful thing he had in his life-  Sing looked Krist and his Nong's ears turned red.

-Sing begged me to convince Kit to call him cause he needed to ear Nong's voice, he had to know he was ok otherwise he can't concentrate on anything else: school, work or even playing game.- 

Kit was staring at him really surprised and Sing looked away, even if his ears didn't turn red his embarassed was obvious.

-He was playing game when i came in here- protested Kit.

Every fiber of his body fought with the convinction that he couldn't be so important to someone, especially for Singto.

He always know they had diffent way to love, but Kit was also convinced that Sing didn't love him as much as he love him, he didn't need Kit as much as Kit needed him.

\- He was checking on you on internet, he want to know if you had posted something that give him an hint on how you were...- the New's voice sounded loud and clear.

\- You never check me on internet...- said Kit surprised looking him.

\- did you really cry all night?- asked P and touched the dark marks under Nong's eyes.

Kit drew back on his touch.

\- if you know me ...and you do... from too long now... you know the answer.- said to him, without looked him.

\- you know me from too long too but despite that you don't know the answer too- answered Sing.

\- i'm confused ... the answered of which question Tay? I had missed somenthing - asked New.

-Shut up ... you are so stupid... the answer of all the questions ... he loves him ...don't you get it... - said Tay and added -Please guys you are going well... keep going...-

Sing smiled and Kit smiled too, but soon his face became serious again.

-I know you love me P and of course i love you too but... i think you had realised  i'm not worthed anymore... i tried so hard to be someone worthed your love P ...but i can be only me and i know this isn't enought and I dont want be hurted anymore....so i thought and thought and i understand ...- he started to cry and his words was interruped by tears -Maybe you are not the right person to me and i'm not the right person to you and maybe we should to leave us- he said keeping to cry. -But you are the only person that i want, and i need you so desperatly...I can't even   
imagining how my life could be without you in it...so please please i know...  
i don't worth your love ...but please don't leave me- he couldn't control the tears anymore.

Sing runned to him and hugged him so tight, he closed his eyes and breath his smell, he missed him so much.

-You think too much- He said to him.

He wiped the tears from his face with his fingers.

-people who loves each other sometime can fight, sometime can be angry and said thing they don't think, not really...look those two- he said pointing on the door.

-i don't love him- said New's voice outside the door.

They could ear the sound of a punch.

-shup up... what can i said then ?- told the Tay's voice.

A little smile show up on Kit's face and Sing smiled to him.

-I love you Kit ...and maybe we are not the perfect match, maybe we are not meant to be, i don't know ...and onestly i don't care... i can't promise you can't hurt again, but i'm assure you... i'll do my best.  We can fight this love, we can forget about it, we can go on from this... and be miserable and unhappy all the time ...or we can just love each other and take care each other as we do and be ourself ...and do what we really want to do... maybe we'll fight but then we also make peace...and we can start all over again- he said smiling looked Kit and hold his hands.

\- do you not want leave me?- he asked resting his head on P's chest.

-do you remember when you say to me i'm heartless?-

-Yes i do ... and i'm really sorry for that...- he said hugged him more tighed.

\- you make me heartless for real ...- Kit was looking at him confused.

-i told you are my heart and you had taken my heart away from me...-

Kit blinked his eyes.

-How can i be so totally and deeply in love with you ? You are such an annoying smartass.- he said keeping stay in his arms.

-i ask myself the same question all the time...-said sing squeezing him even more.

-maybe I'm really crazy after all..- said Kit smiling.

They stood in each other arms in silence for a while.

-... do you think we can came in now?- asked Tay's voice.

\- ...are they kissing each other? I don't ear anything - said Newiee's voice.

-Or maybe you just open the door and go away- said Kit out loud.

-Don't be rude...they helped us...- said Sing. 

-Fine ...you can please open the door and go away thank you...that's better?- he didn't want to leave his P's arms.

-Guys...you can came in - said Sing and let Krist go.

No one came in and when they opened the door no one was outside.

\- Do you know what this means? - asked Kit to him.

\- are they piss off?- 

-Nope ...this means i can do this- he said dragged him into that room again and pushed him against the wall.

He kissed his P deeply.

-omg i miss this so much-  said smiling and taking breath against his lip.

-Less talking more kissing.-

He reversed their position and cover Nong's lips with his own.


	28. Frame 28 With only one

Kit was looking outside the window of his room.

He had just stopped to filming the view and He was ipnotising to look outside, he seemed lost in some thought.

Someone get close to him and kissed his neck softly.

The angle of Kit's mouth curved in a shy smile.

Two tiny but strong arms hugged him on the behind.

-what's happend little kit?- P asked to him resting his chin on Krist's shoulder.

-oh Nothing...this view is so beautiful... so romantic... make me wondering- said to him kept staring outside - ... how many people live in this City.... one millions two millions...? - 

-i really don't know... why do you ask?- he said kissing his neck again and after that his chin and his cheek, Sing was really clear on what he wanted.

The P hands started to came down, they were tracking the road from Nong's shoulder to his hips, he grabbed to them and pushed against his own.

Kit lifted one hand and put it on P's neck, his eyes was closing, he was enjoying those kisses. Then he turned himself, now they were looking in each other eyes.

-this view make me wondering how many people was outside this room cause despite all the people outside i was in love only with the one inside this room...with only one ...only with you- Sing smiled to that inaspected confession. 

-i was in love with this guy so distracted, i swear his head is all the time who knows where, and he is so addicted to videogame...and he is really annoying cause he always thinks he is right.... - 

-this is really fun cause i thought that was you... by the way i heard this guy is really handsome at least- P said he kissed him on the lips.

He forced Kit's lips to open for him, he pushed his tongue into them and searching for Nong's tongue. 

Nong looked at him, his cheek was red, he still get shy with him after all this time.

-I Think i Will have to add cocky to the list of the flaws.- he said and put his hands in Ps hair and kissed Singto too.

-i wait this moment all day- said Sing.

-Really?- asked Kit with an ironic smile.

-i just thought you don't give up to me so easly- said Sing agaist Nong's neck kept kissing his white skin.

-i thought you make me pay for that kiss- Singto added peering into Krist's eyes any signs of warning. 

Kit grabbed P's shoulder and pushed him on the bed. 

-I don't know what are you talking about- he said going up on top of him and looking him straight in his eyes.

-do you not see my kiss with Nong Ohm in the show?- 

-Oh that was a kiss?- he asked ironic.

He pressed his lips against Sing's lips, he pushed his tongue inside P's mouth, he bites the lips and left him only when he need to catch breathing, Sing looked him suprised, heavy breathing, Kit passed one finger on P's lips they was really red now.

\- This was a kiss... i think i should find Nong and teach him how to kiss.- he said and get up to the bed and walk away.

Sing reacted really quickly, he grabbed and dragged him on the bed again.

He blocked his Nong under his weight.

-where do you think to go?- asked Sing with a smart smile.

-i was going to find Nong Ohm and teaching how to kiss i told you.-smiling Kit.

-Don't you dare- said Sing laughing.- you are too good... -he said and started to kiss him, but Kit pushed gently him away.

-We had to go my horny P they are waiting us for dinner - said Kit laughing- We are not alone here do you remember?- asked him.

Sing put his hands on his face, he had totally forgotten.

They were lying side by side, Kit laugh, he was enjoing his P frustration.

-I don't want to go- Sing said protesting as a child and hugged Krist tight.

-I want to stay here and hugged you all the night- 

Kit kissed his P on the nose and get up.

\- yeah ... of course i know exactly what you want to do- he said laughing and wearing his jacket.

Sing took his hands and crossing his fingers with his own.

He was still sitting on the bed and he pulled Kit to himself and made him sit on his lap.

Kit put one hand on Sing's neck and played with his hairs.

-This is not fair...you miss me so much naaa- Sing said resting his head on his chest.

He knew his Nong so well, he knew Kit couldn't resist when he showed off the sweetest side of his character.

Kit kissed him and said -we had to go...but we can resume this later if you behave youself- he smile against his lips making fun of him -and don't think i don't know what are you doing, i invented these tricks .- Kit said hitting his ass.

They came out for dinner, and Sing took Kit's hand under the table for the entire dinner, they could barely eat. 

Kit thought laughing his P desperatly wanted to have sex.


	29. Frame 29 "Switzerland"

KristText: "we have to talk".

This words scared everyone, more so if you have a crazy Nong.

So Sing came out late at night after class and took an uber to the Kit's condo.

It was really late but that message had started to slip under his skin and he was very worried about the talk that his nong had in mind.

Since they came back to Hong Kong it seemed everything was ok, he though in his mind at least,  but with Krist every day was a surprise, a fun one or a scary one, maybe he thought depend to the moon, Sing thought laughing.

He never got bored to him for sure.

He took the lift beginning to think what He could have done wrong in those days, but nothing came to his mind.

The lift stopped and the doors opened, he was tempted to run away but he breathed and knocked on the door.

The door was opened just a little, he couldn't see who was on the other side or what was happening, but he recognized the voice.

-Put this!- said Nong.

P could see just his head outsider the Door and one hand: he was holding out a winter scarf and hat.

-why? - Asked Sing -it's really hot today. Have you taken a hit on the head? Are you ok?- 

-Can you do for once what i ask without arguin please? - he told. -Put this clothes and close your eyes ...do you do as i told you please?- he insisted. -Do you trust me?-

He wanted to answer something sarcastic like: "i don't know if i should trust you " but his Nong was looking at him as a baby look his super Hero, he seemed really excited about something, when he was in that state It was better not argue with him, he decided this for his own safety.

-Fine - Sing said uncertain,  his Nong smiled and he couldn' t help but smile back.

He closed his eyes and felt his Nong to put the scarf around his neck and the hat on his head.

Kit took both his hands and pulled him inside.

Singto shuddered the temperature was really cold inside the apartament.

-Please P stay with your eyes close!- Krist beg him.

They kept walking and after some time they stops.

-Fine ...now you can open it- 

-Oh my God!- said Sing when he opened his eyes.

They were right in the center of Krist's livingroom, from above their heads something soft and white came down on them, seemed real snow, around them some Christmas trees was covered with the same soft-white substance, under they feet, the whole floor was covered with the same thing too and a small igloo was positioneted next to the trees.

Kit was wearing his red hat and his scarf too, and he was smiling of real happiness, seeing the look of real wonder on his P's face.

The artificial snow kept coming down on their clothes and their heads.

-I'm sorry for the text... i Just wanted to Surprise you-

-well you did...- Sing couldn't believe his own eyes.

-I felt bad for not know how to spell 

"Switzerland" and i felt like i had fail you, so i thought a way for make me forgive to you, i couldn't really go to switzerland with you so i try to bring that to you do you like It?- Kit asked.

-you are really amazing Do you know?- said Sing took Nong's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes.

-i Just thought you was Crazy, but now i know for sure- Sing laughed and his was desperatly trying to not cry, but his eyes was brigth with emotion.

He kissed his Nong under the snow and was so magic.

-How much this cost?-  he asked regreting to not have the camera with him.

-A Little bit but not to Much...do you like the snow? I made It... with baking soda and shaving foam.- Krist was really proud of his work, he had spend the entire day doing that.

Sing smelled the snow.

-Oh my good you right-

-Of course i'm right... i did this - he took a bit of snow and made a ball and threw it on Sing.

They started a fight and messing with the snow, when they was exausted they laid on the floor and trying to made a snow angel.

The snow kept falling on them from the machine.

They was lying side to side and turning looking each other.

-This was .... -Sing couldn't find the words to describe what he felt, what his Nong had done for him.

Krist came closer to him.

He hugged him and said

-Please tried to remember this... When i drive you crazy- he said hiding his face under his P's arms.

Singto found his eyes 

-I love you very much do you know?- 

He put his hands on Kit's face and tasted his lips once again.

-My beautiful snow angel- he said removing some snow stucked in Nong's hairs.

He kissed him again.

-Please stop ...or i have to puke- Kit said.

-Don't  make fun of your P- Sing threw some snow to him.

They started to laughing togheter.

-My little turtle can i ask you something ? - said suddnely P.

-Of course anything you want-

-Please don't be angry but do you know that Switzerland is not the North pole right?- 

Kit laughed -Of course i know I'm not a completely idiot- 

-So why do you buy an igloo?- 

Krist took P's hands and pushed him inside the igloo.

-i always wanted try to make sex inside of it- he explained serious.

Singto raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

-Oh my innocent Summer's child!- he said started to unbotton his shirt 

-Winter Is coming!- and he put his tongue right inside Sing's mouth.

*Happy Easter folks and Happy final season of game of Thrones 🤣*


	30. Frame 30 You awaked me

Kit open his eyes he couldn't see anything, everything around him was completely dark.

Except for the light of the alarm's clock on his desk.

It was late,  3.30 am.

He turned himself on the left side of the bed, someone was spleeping deeply, his chest moved ritmicaly.

Kit couldn't see his face but he could ear his breathing, so he came more closer to him and pushed his face in his P's hair.

It always smelled good, a mixer of exotic fruits and something sweet, he never could understood what It was, in his mind Kit called It "Singto's smell", "Home's smell" he thought and smile alone in the dark, for those super cheesy thoughts.

Krist woke up with a huge need, so hugged him and put one hand on Sing's leg under the blanket, right on his naked skin.

Singto weared only boxer and nothing more, like usually.

Krist's hand slowly move up and down on Singto's leg, on his leg little skin hair started to grow up again, doing tickle in Krist's hand.

He kept going up on the leg even under his boxer and go back again very slowly and very horny, but Singto kept sleeping.

Kit tried to kiss the back of his neck gentle, push his lips against It over and over and nothing happend.

He put his hand on Sing's chest coming slowly down and pushing himself and his hips against him, but he stopped his hand right on the elastic of his boxer.

"What i'm doing?" He thought with shame.

"P was sleeping this is not right"

He walked away super quickly from him, turned himself trying to forget his evident erection and trying to sleep: closing and wringing his eyes.

A warm voice from the dark call him.

-Why did you stop?- Asked his P.

He grabbed Kit's hand in the dark and put It on his huge erection.

-I think you was sleeping dumbass... -

-if you keep going you could see...that you awaked me... - 

Singto started to move the kit's hand on his cock, searching Nong's lips.

Kit see his smile on the Blue light on the alarm clock, his eyes started to adapt to the dark.

He found P's lips and started a kiss. 

P was out of control and moved Kit's hand faster and faster.

-Do you like It? - Asked naughty Krist against his ear. -I could do better than this ...i want do something for you... After all i awake you.. it's all my fault- he said freeing his hand from Singto and coming down. He put his mouth  where before was his hand.

He started with small little kisses and then he took his P cock in his mouth he moved ups and down with his lips and with his tounge.

Sing grabbed Kit's hair, he moved his hips up and down following Nong's rhythm.

-Yes... Yes... It ..is ... Yes..All.. your.. fault- Sing tried to said between moans.

Sing was almost come so Kit left his cock for his mouth, Kit's toungue was fucking Sing's mouth and his hand was moving on his cock again really faster.

-Please... please... faster ..don't stop - begging Sing.

-I want you P please let Kit take you- asked Kit.

Sing looked him, breathing really faster and kissed his lips smiling.

He trew his boxer out of the bed and biting Nong's lips.

-I want to came so hurry up- he comanded.

-You are super Romantic- laughed Krist and his boxer was quickly on the floor too.

Kit came down kissing P skin, leacking his nipples.

-Oh my god! Move!- said Sing frustrated pushing him down.

Krist smiled and he went down again he prepared his P with his tounge first and then with his fingers.

-yes... right there ...take me Kiiit ...fuck me..now-

This sounds like an order so he pushed into him and started to move before slowly and After more and more faster.

-please.. said my name P.. i really like when you scream my name - Asked Kit kept moving inside him.

Sing kissed him and said looking in the eyes catching breath

 - please.. don't stop ..Kiiit - 

-again- order Krist moving faster and faster.

-Kit kit kit kiiit - screamed singto, smiling against Nong lips and coming against his chest.

Kit kissed his lips and came right After him.

-Omg! - He said deeply breathing.

-This was amazing you are Amazing -added  smiling and kissing him again.

-I know ... I'm pretty amazing- said Sing.

The smile vanished from Nong's lips.

-Came on this Is All you HAVE to Say ...i did all the work here- he was waiting at least a compliment.

-Fuck you- said angry to him.

-You Just did - Sing kept smiling on his own joking. -If you ask for compliment those are not compliment anymore- explained to him.

But Kit didn't listen anymore, he was turning his back to him. 

-Came on - he asked come closer to him- are you piss off now?-

He tried to kiss his hair and his Nong chased him away like a noise insect.

-Fine you are a sex machine- he said kissing his cheeck.

-You are a sex God - he said trying to kiss his lips. 

Kit pushing him away but he kept insisting right as a really noise insect, kissing his nose and his lips and his cheeks.

-You are a master of sex-

-You are a Giant asshole- Kit said but he couldn't hold back a smile.

-You could Say what you want but you screamed my name... You are my bitch!- said Krist blocking him under his weight and looking in his eyes smiling.

-How you dare?- Singto jumped on him again and they started a fight but sooner the fight became something else they kissed again and started all over again.


	31. Frame 31 Can we make a deal?

-What are You doing?- Asked Krist coming home late that day cause when he opened  his appartament's Door a strange black smoke and a bad smell was spreading all over in his house.

-I had tried to Cook something for you...

but something went wrong ...i'm so Sorry- tried to explained a mortified Singto.

-When i gave you my keys i didn't allow you to burn my all house- 

-I said i'm Sorry ...i Just tried to do something nice for you- 

Sing said meanwhile tried to stop the noise sound of the smoke's alarm.

\- But Why?- 

-Do i Need a reason? I Just wanted Surprise you ... You Always Cook for me... and Surprise me... with fake snow and all that sweet things... i'm Just wanted return the favor- 

-really?- 

-Yes- said Sing.

He lost his polite attitude when he smashed the smoke's alarm against the wall.

-That thing didn't stop  ...i'll pay for this- he explained pointing the broken smoke's alarm.

-Oh sure You do!-

Kit kept staring to him and smiled, Sing seemed really funny he thought: he was wearing a yellow kitchen apron with all kind of stain, red stain, green stain, brown stain ...and Krist didn't knew what Sing was trying to cook, but It had to be some really difficult, judging by all those colors. When he looked his face, he noticed a red stain even on his glasses and something white on his hands and his hair.

He believed Sing was so cute and messy with that dissapointed and sad look on his face then Krist's heart almost melt.

-I know i should worry about the state of the kitchen but the pout on your face is really irresisteble... -

He came close to him and he kissed his cheeck something red was on it too.

-Mmm... Tasty... tomato Sauce?- he asked laughing and leacking his lips.

-Lasagna- he aswered resigned.

-oh i see...Italian food... something easy-

-I'm Always your P... Don't make fun of me - he said kissing his lips.

-i never dare do that!- he jocked.

He took his phone and call a delivery pizza.

-Still italian food right?- he asked After the call.

-You are really funny - said Sing pushing him against the wall.

-yes i'am.- Krist said and kissed him again deeply.

-So we Need to do something for this mess- he said pointing Sing,so he hugged his hips but started to untie the upron. 

-Can we make a deal? - he asked

-What?... what deal? - said Sing.

-You clean up that mess tomorrow- said pointing to the kitchen -and i clean up this one right now- added kissing and sucking the sensitive skin on Singto's neck.

-F..fine- answered babbling P.

Kit took off the apron from him and his glasses too, then he grabbed and kissed his hand brought him to the batroom.

-What You want to do ?- Asked Sing worried.

-I Just want take care of you ...i don't need Surprise in return... I Just need you- he said  fill the tube in his bathroom.

-i'am your P ...i should be the caring one- he prostested. 

-You Always be... I don't need pretencious meal to know that ...i know that - he said smiling to him.

He gradually undressed him, he took off his shirt, passing his hand on his chest and 

kissing It with the utmost care. Then he came down and took care of his pants and his boxer too.

He pushed him in the tube, filled with the hot water and foam.

He started to wash him,  his hands in his hair gently massage P's head.

He bended his knee, coming more close to him and washed his shoulder really slowly with a sponge. Sometimes Nong's lips kissed his wet skin making Sing shutter all over in his body.

-Please come inside with me- Singto whispered to him approching his face and kissing him on the mouth.

Krist looked him the eyes and smiled in a naughty way.

-Are you sure? If i come in there... This bath Will become something else- 

-Hurry up! Otherwise i dragged you in there with all you expensive clothes- 

Krist begun to unbottom his shirt.

-i'm Just thinking... Can you do a strip for me?-

-i'm Just thinking ... You pushed too far- He said reprocing him.

Suddnely P dragged him into the tube right on his hips.

-Come on P- he said complaing, watching all the water on the floor and his clothes completely wet  -  was this really necessary? My clothes are ruined now!- he asked annoying.

-don't be angry... it's Just water- said kissing him. -...and you took too long- he said grabbed Nong's shirt and took it off, after that he unbottom Nong's jeans and helped him to threw it away, then he set the Kit's leg around his hips and made him sit on his knees.

They started to kiss each other greedily.

Sing took with one hand Nong's cock and with the other one he made its way inside him.

Kit's breath accelered to become irregular.

-Are you ready? - Said Sing breathing heavely against his lips.

-Yes ... Yes- moans Kit and closed his eyes.

Singto begun to penetrate slowly inside him.

Kit felt pain but almost immidiately got used to his presence and he began to move his hips imposing his own rhythm.

-Oh Kiiit ... I love you too much...-

-Shut up!-  said him kissing his mouth -don't stop please ...fuck me... faster- he said pushing his tongue in P's mouth.

They came together and Kit rest his head on Sing chest while their breathing returned to regular.

-I think you Need a shower After this bath... I mean you alone- he said laughing still with accelered breath.

Sing hugged him tight. 

-I don't wont let You go- he protested.

Kit could hear his Heart beat go really faster in Sing chest.

-By the way ... He said looked him in the eyes... I love you too- he confess and quickly looked away.

-Are you shy ? After this? - Asked P Surprise.

Krist turned himself and rest his back against his chest and took Sing's hands in his.

-We have still 20 minutes after that i HAVE to eat my pizza.- 

He closed his eyes and held in P's Arms.

P kissed his head and smiling.


	32. Frame 32 The center of my world

*Krist POV*

I can say we are together almost all the time.  
But still...  
We came here together and we are leaving this Place together, like we do a billions times.  
But still...  
We had spend most of our days together.  
We had spend last days together for sure.  
But still...  
We are waiting together i know that.  
I'am Just a few feet from you i know that.  
But Still...  
When I was completely absorbed by something else, i was into my music with my airpods in my ears, i was distracted by my phone, by my friends, by my Life, for a second my brain stopped and asked Powerful in my mind "where Is Singto?  
Is P'Sing ok? What Is he doing?".  
"Oh my poor brain what's wrong with you?" I ask.  
You are here i know where you are.  
But still...  
My eyes have to got up from my phone and they are searching you like they Always do.  
...And then They find you like they Always do.  
I could add "pretty soon" to my stupid brain, cause you are just here in front of me like i said.  
I'am Just looking at You and my Heart is already beating faster.  
I'm so angry with my heart.  
My stupid oversensitive heart!  
I hate It.  
You are just playing game like you Always do.  
And i want smile.  
I want smile so bad.  
Cause you are so predictable.  
Cause you are so boring.  
Cause you are so annoying.  
Cause you are so you.  
...And cause you are my everything.  
"People are watching me." I think.  
So i'm trying to fight with my stupid feelings.  
"We are Always together :you are really sick Kit" .  
I'm trying to explain to myself.  
I'm Just to control this insane impulse to keep running home to you.  
Cause you are my home.  
My safe Place.  
But i Just don't care.   
I wont to fight anymore.  
I'm too tired to fight today.  
I Just wanna stay beside to you.  
So i decide.  
I'll cover the few feet that separeted us.  
I'll sit near to you P'Sing, asking you something stupid about gaming or i'll tell you some stupid joke.  
Cause i want see your smile again.  
Cause i Need your eyes on me again.  
Cause i Need your attention only for me.  
Cause i Just want to be the center of your world as you are the center of my world.


	33. Frame 33 Nothing had changed

The sudden sound of the phone caught his attention, the display lit up a message had arrive, he was playing so he read immediatly what the text said.

"I'am home".

Sing jumped to his feet, he didn't even answer to the text, he put on the first thing he found and rushed out.

"I'm smiling like an idiot" he thought, looking his own face, in the car's mirror.

"It's only be a week but It seems like 100 years, i miss him so much, i had hate every second of this last seven days" he said to himself and was a little bit annoying for this stupid thoughts, at least he considered them so.

The Cab was running fast and all the way he tapped with his fingers on his phone, he bits his fingernails, he was so nervous and he didn't know why.

"And if something had changed in the meantime?" sometimes he felt insecure, after all he was human too.

Another beep from his phone caught his attention again.

"We didn't see each other for Seven long days, i have just returned from a long journey and you do not even reaply my text *sad face*"

Sing smiled again.

"I'm almost home Kit" he thought, but he didn't reaply cause he wanted to Surprise him.

The way to his apartament had never been so long. 

He looked the street outside, as his foot began to pound nervously, he was so eager to arrive.

His phone ringed again as he stepped out of the car.

"Perfect! You read my text but you don't answer me! What do i do to you? *Crying face-broken heart- angry face*"

Sing took the elevetor, he runned to the door literally, he had the keys but he knocked, he wanted enjoy Nong's surprise face.

His hearts beated so fast.

The Door opened and Kit's eyes looked him really surprise, a huge smile appeared on his face.

-You bast-...- he started to say, but he never finished the sencence cause Sing threw on him.

He kissed him deeply pushing his tounge in Kit's mouth and at the same time he tried to close the Door and took off his shoes.

Kit didn't complaing he kissed him back.

-oh my god- he said - I miss this so much.-

Sing laughed against Nong's lips and dragged him to the sofà.

They stopped to catching breath and Sing looked him carefully in the eyes searching any new signs of change.

"Nothing had changed". Sing smiled thinking about how stupid his thoughts were.

-What are you looking at?- Kit asked 

-I'm looking at you- Sing said kissed him again.

-P stops ...stops - he said suddnely serious pushing him away.

-What's happening?- asked Singto worried.

-i have to confess something to you... - 

Sing stiffened, he looked like he had eaten a soar lemon.

-i feel annoying back in Europe and.. One night Gun was right there ...he feel annoying too so ....

i 'm so Sorry but i cheated you.- 

He didn't look him in the eyes.

Sing was speachless, he couldn't not believe his ears.

His whole world was crumbling under his feet.

He got up on the couch and headed for the door.

He couldn't even look at him anymore.

-Wait ... Wait P ... Where are you going?- 

Asked Kit surprised.

-I have to go ... I can't even look at you right now- he said pushing him away.

-Came on ...I think you are over reacting... - he said took his hand.

-LEAVE ME!- he yelled.

Krist looked him astonished.

-are you Crazy P?..  i thought you was upset but i didn't think you reacted so badly- 

-You didn't think... YOU BROKE MY HEART ...and you didn't think i reacted badly...- he said sarcastic.

-broke your Heart... are you serious?-

-You came here and confess you had sex with some one else, HOW SHOULD I FEEL?- he yelled, was really angry and sad and he felt the tears coming soon.

Kit looked him and blinked.

-Wait what? - he said - you think...i never said that... you stupid gigantic idiot-  he saw the look in his P eyes he rushed to explain.

-I never mean sex.. i mean playing game...

With Gun ... Yikes! It's like my Brother... I mean really like my brother- he laughed.

-did you not have sex with him? - Asked Sing serious, his look was confuse but relieved.

-Of course not! should i be the angry one how could you think such a thing?- Kit smile to him

Sing heavy breathing - i need to sit down now- he said.-You scared me to hell- 

-i see...- said Kit looking him worried.

Sing looked him deeply "nothing had changed" he was so stupid and smiled again.

-Came here- Sing said spreading his arms as Kong.

-i felt guilty cause i played our game with Gun so i wanted to tell you...that's all- he said trying to explain and runned on his Arms.

-I'm Sorry ...- Sing said hugging him tight.

-please please forgive me- 

-You scared me a lot ... You are really serious... YOU BROKE MY HEART- he yelled hittig him and laughing. 

-Please don't tease me... - he said hiding his face in Kit's chest.

-Too soon?- Asked Kit laughing.

-Overthere whenever i saw something beautiful or did something fun, i couldn't help but wonder if you would like It, despite the trip was fun and cool, i felt something was missing, i missed you...we should have gone together... And i was so sorry you couldn't came with me... I thought of you all the time- 

-Really?- said Sing skeptical.

-Fine ... Not all the time ... Most of the time?- Kit Asked smiling.  

-You played game with Gun how could you?- said angry Sing suddnely crossing his arms.

-you are unbeliveble.....- Kit said laughing- unbeliveble adorable...- 

-And despite you are so stupid sometime...

I love you so bad you know...- he said.

He was sitting on P' knees and he started a kiss, dragged Sing on his body and lying on the couch.

-Now you can stop talking and fuck me please?- 

-Language Nong- Sing reproacing him laughing.

-Only Language i can think right now Is body Language - he said smiling.

Sing sucked nong's lower Lip. 

-I m so curios to see the results of your training.- he said and started to unbotton his shirt.

 

 


	34. Frame 34  Fuck the rules

Someone knocked to the Door and Sing went to opened.

-I should have know...i have already told you i do not want to sleep with you- He said looking Kit in front of him.

Kit smiled 

-really?- he asked -You know... i felt so sad in my big room all alone... and i thought.. we could sleep together...- He showed off his best sad face and best sad eyes.

Sing looked him worried, and tried to stood still on his positions.

-Kiit ....please don't look at me like that..- he begged -i told you ...i know ...If we sleep together... we'll not sleep at all, and we desperate Need to sleep...I desperate Need to sleep... -

-...But everyone else has gone outside ...- Krist kept staring him with his sad face.

He took Sing's arm and pulled it.

-Can i sleep here with you naaaa... just for few hours ..just a little bit of time and then i'll go into my room ....- and looked Singto with his cutest face

-.. fine you can stay here...just 30 minutes- 

-Come on at least three hours - he said pulled his arms again.

-I don't think so...just one hour - said Sing.

-Two hours and half...naaaa - 

-Fine,fine, you are so annoying... stop acting like a little baby, two hours... and shut up...- 

-yeees! - he was so happy and kissed P's cheek.

-Thank you P ...- he hugged him and Sing looked him upset.

-I'm Sorry - he said quickly stepped away from him -i'm Sorry ...i'll not touch you anymore.. i promise you ...i promise...-

-Do not touch and above all ...no kisses - yelled Sing to him.

Kit put his hands in his pocket and came in Sing's room and walking next to him he said softly in his ears -I would have yielded even for only one hour- 

Sing Rolled his eyes defeated.

-Did you eat ? - Asked kit sitting on the bed.

-No i didn't- 

-Do you want go out to eat? - Asked Kit with innocent eyes.

-Kiit - Sing had given up all hope of sleeping properly for that night.

-What did i say? ...We couldn't sleep if we are hungry..Am i wrong?- He asked.

Sing breathing heavy and roll his eyes again.

-Fine... you had won-he said giving up.

\- We go outside ...but right after then we come here and we sleep ... Do you understand?- 

-As you Wish!- Kit kept smiling and Singto couldn't not help but smile in turn.

-I'm going to change me and then we'll go 

ok?- 

-well, then i'll wait here- Said Kit, he still smiling.

-you are such a baby! - 

-yes ...but i'm your baby so you have to take good care of me- he said laughing and turned on the tv lying in the bed.

Maybe Sing stood in the bathroom too long so when he get out he saw Kit lying in the bed, deeply sleeping, with the remote of the tv still in his hand. 

"You are so tired that you fall asleep without realizing it" Sing thought.

-Kit? Kit?- Singto called him gently, but he had no answer, so he pulled the blanket on Kit and just stood still look at him sleeping, "You are so cute, i totally believe people fall in love with you just looking at you" He said to himself.

He moved gentle Nong's hair behind his ears and touched his cheek, his skin was so soft and tempting, he wanted to kiss it too so badly but he was shamed from his own feeling too patetic and cheesy, so he didn't.

He laughed of himself and his stupid thoughts.

***

Kit opened his eyes.

-Welcome back to the living ...sleeping beauty!- Said Sing to him -Your two hours expired two hours ago... so i guess you come back into your room now- 

Sing was eating chinese food from a box and he had spoken with the food in his mouth.

He was really cute and funny thought Kit, with his mouth full of food. 

\- I must have fallen asleep...-

-it's not my fault your time is over so go out...- 

said Sing, pointing to the door with the chopsticks.

-Why you are so mean? I don't want to go pleeeaase let me stay- he begged.

Sing kept eating in silence, he swallowed his food and said - We had a deal Kit ..so go out!-

Kit put his sad face on, but his P' didn't even look at him, he kept eating, ignoring him.

So Kit went out of the bed, defeated, but Sing grabbed his hand and said

-Wait ...are you giving up? does this mean I won?- 

-yes.. you won ...i'm leaving...I'll let you sleep, are you happy now?- 

-No I'am not, little turtle... - said Singto smiling at him. -I took food for you too, now you have to stay and eat with me...- he explained, giving him a box of food.

-But you had Just said ...- protested Kit confused.

-I just wanted to keep the point. Clarify who is in charge and make it clear that I won.- He laughed. 

-ooh... i see...Yes master you own me...- said Kit joking, he came close to Sing and kissed his lips.

-kiiiit... - yelled Sing- No kisses... What did i tell you?- replied upset.

-i'm so Sorry... don't kick me out ...are we still following that stupid rules? I thought we had stop.. i'm so Sorry ...i'm Sorry... I Will not kiss You again...i promise- Kit laughed - can i eat now master?- and he opened his mouth.

-You are big enough to feed yourself- said Sing serious and he gave to him his box.

Kit took his box and start eating in silence.

-P'Sing ... - said after a while.

-What? - he Asked him annoyed.

-Can i ask you something?- 

-Do i have a choice?- said Sing sarcastic.

-Yesterday ...- started Kit- you said ...something about your mother ... - Kit felt embarassed, he was afraid to talk about this topic, he didn't want to hurt P's feelings, but he needed to know how Singto really felt about it.

Sing looked him and smile. 

-Yes ... I said that she often gave me food as you did Yesterday... - 

-I'm Sorry.. if what i did.. made you sad- said Kit uncertain.

-You never made me sad ... You make me angry.. yes, annoying ...definitly, drive me crazy... sure... But never sad - he said smiling.

-Infact ..You know... Your smile Reminds me a little of her...- 

Krist looked at him surprised.

-I mean... When I was little, she smiled at me and I felt that nothing bad could happen to me, and the same thing happens to me when you smile at me ... I feel at home with you ... i feel a little bit of that old feeling i felt with her- 

Krist started to cry.

-I wish to meet her -he said.

-I wish you knew her too...came on

... don't cry...-

-I'm sorry ..i'm crying...- he said wiping his tears with his hands - and you confort me ...this Is so wrong i'm so stupid- 

-ehi... no one can said this thing about my Nong ...Just me ... - he said laughed.

-yes... losing her was the hardest thing happened to me ...but you show up and my Life suddnely is a Little bit less hard and sad...and far more complicated and mess up - he laughed again.

-I miss her every day and I always feel that void in my heart and of course you can't replace her but your presence in my life makes that void less deep and her missing more bearable- 

-P....- Krist couldn't stop crying.

-If i feed you.. Will you stop crying?- said Sing smiling but his eyes were wet.

This thoughts had scratched his armor, so Kit force himself to smile - yes .. - said with his brightest smile, nodding and opening his mouth.

Sing took Krist box and began to feed him.

-Do you like ? - 

-Yes - said Kit with his mouth full of food.

Sing laughed.

-Do you want feed me too? - Asked Sing.

-as you Wish ...master ...you are in charge now ...do you Remember? - Kit told and Sing smile again.

Kit started to feed him.

-wait ...you have something on yours lips- said Kit.

Kit cleaned P's lips with his fingers and sucked Its.

-Kiiiiit- screamed Sing.

-What ? What did i do now ... I'am totally innocent ... No kiss ...no hug... - 

-You had touched me.... and did that thing with your finger- protested Sing.

-oh you mean this... - 

He put his finger in his mouth again and sucked It, staring at Sing.

-I didn't touch you now- he challenged him.

Sing stood still to stare him for a while then said - you know ...you have something on your lips too - 

-where ? ...you are such a liar i am not even eating now- Asked Kit, touching his lips.

-i swear it ...let me show you -said and he put the food away and came close to Nong.

He lay on top of him and started to kiss him.

-Right...here- said between one kiss and the other.

-P ... your rules ..- Kit said laughing against his lips.

\- Fuck the rules ... I make the rules ... I can change the rules ... I'm in charge, remember? he said, sucking the skin of Krist's neck.

-Singtuan ... Language - Nong said laughing, he tightened his legs against P's hips and kissed him back.

-So we don't even sleep tonight...- he added

-I don't think so...- Sing said, unbuttoning Krist's shirt and kissing every inch of the skin he had exposed.

* https://www.instagram.com/p/BzZqL19g4-y/?igshid=14a0t2i9zvcce thanks vid*

**Disclaimer: I don't pretend to know how Singto feels about his mother's loss. I lost my father when I was very young too, so I can understand his pain, but I certainly don't have the arrogance to explain how he really feels about it. This is just a story, based on my own feelings and fantasy.**


	35. Frame 34  Oh Kiit Please ...

-P..please..s.. stop... Kiiit..Oh...kiiit...I can't...Oh GOD... stop please-

Singto didn't know how he put himself in that situations but his dick was in his Nong's mouth and he was blocked again the wall trying not to fall on him, cause his legs trembled with pleausure.

His pants were down and Krist was kneeling at his feet.

They were in a pubblic place he couldn't allowed Krist to do such things to him but Kit was unstoppable.

Sing tried to remember how they got to that point.

All that was started When They was doing the rehears for the show and Kit had said lying down on the floor:

-We have to stop!-

-Again? But why?- 

-I'm too tired mae Yuyui ..I'm Sorry.. i need a break...I can't take it anymore- said to her looking his P in a strange way.

-Please Singto said something to your Nong...- 

-Please mae don't scold him... We stood here from a long time now... Please give him a break naaa....- said Sing smiling sweet to her.

-So why did you not ask a break for you too?..

You are so blinded to love for that little noisy turtle...He could fool every one with his cute face.. but not me...- She said upset. 

-Where is he now?- Kit wasn't there anymore, maybe when they was talking, he just went away and disappered who knows where.

-Everyone 30 minutes break! - yelled Mae Yuyui.

-Go to search him come on! - She said to Sing, -we need to finish this-she explained worried.

So Sing was simply looking for him, because they had to start rehearsing for the show again, but when he entered into the room, Krist had jumped on him and Singto couldn't do anything or maybe he didn't want to do it? They were really tired, but all that pushing, rubbing and touching each other had awakened something in him too. Perhaps his Nong was only at the limit of endurance.

Krist pushed him against a wall and closed the door behind him.  
-Wait ... What are you ...-Sing couldn't finish that sentence.Krist's tongue was digging into his mouth, pushing deep, he had no choice, he couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe, he could only kiss him back.

-K-kit- he tried to say, pushing him away, but Krist didn't want to listen to him, pushed him hard against the Wall and instead started to kiss his neck.-Kit what are you doing? ... there are other people here- Sing was trying to avoid his kisses, but Kit pushed his body back against him, there was no distance between them anymore. He moved slowly up and down, rubbing his hard erection on the Singto body.

-mmm...Kiiiiit- Sing couldn't help, a moan exscaped from his lips, because Kit had started to lick his ear and coming down along his neck, where his lips had stopped and they had began to suck a point really sensitive on his dark skin.

-I had to rush to hide myself- Krist whispered in P's ear. -I was explonding, i needed desperatly to touch you, to kiss you, ....- he explained.

-Yours lips sure will leave a mark... Please stop...-Sing repeated with a lack of convintion.

-No! - he protest and he bited his shoulder.

-What...the hell ...- Singto yelled- i said stop...- he repeated.

-and...I ...said... No!- he said in his ear, blowing on it.

-do i have to spanck you?- tried to said Sing, but Nong's hands was under his shirt.

-only if you like it- he said and looked into his eyes, challenging him.

He lifted his shirt and began to kiss Sing's body. His tongue wandered over his chest.Krist took the nipple between his teeth and nibbled it gently, then he licked and sucked. Meanwhile his P was paralyzed against the wall with his eyes closed.

-Kit ... P-please ... someone could hear us ...- P had tried to protest again.

But Kit had slipped his hand under his boxers grabbing P's erection and so his whole world had turned black and he could only concentrate on the feeling of Krist's hand around his cock. A heat wave came from that point and spread all over his body. They started kissing again. 

\- Ah ... - Singto groaned, Kit's hands had started to move.

- You mean ..someone could hear YOU... Do you want me to stop now?- he asked, looking the pleausure on his face.

-No ...... Ah ... ah ... I mean yes ...-

-Are you sure?- asked the evil Nong again.

-Oh Kiiit please...-

- Please what? - Krist loved that   
situation, his P was so vulnerable and totally under his control.

Sing didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Krist unbotton his pants and pulled It down.

-Oh My God  what are you doing?- Sing asked paniked.  
 -They will fire US.- 

-We had at least another 15 minutes of break- Krist had explained, before he took Sing's erection in his mouth.

Sing could feel the warmth of his Nong's tongue burning hot against his cock, his soft lips enveloping him completely, moving slowly up and down along his entire length. He couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure he was feeling was so amazing. He surrendered and closed his eyes, abandoning his head to the back and putting a hand in Nong's hair to accompany the movement of his head, and feel it even more. The sound of Krist's mouth on his cock was so perfect, he was totally lost at the contact with that mouth.

I ... I... Ah...ah- he tried to warn his Nong, gasping for air, meanwhile his   
moans filled the room and they grew   
louder and louder, he bited his own   
lips for not screaming.

He looked at him, his beautiful eyes did not let him go even for a moment and so he came into his mouth.

Sing was breathing heavy, his heart was explonding in his chest, Krist swallowed and continued to stare him, then stood up and, keeping P's neck locked with one hand, forced his mouth to open for him, making his way with his tongue between the lips.

-This was Just a start - Krist said serious on his lips so close to his face- ...Now we go to work ... But tonight after the show ... We have an appointment...you promise me...I wanna feel my body naked against yours body.. i wanna filled you.. i wanna came inside you ...i Wanna be one thing with you-

P stared him with the pants on his ankles.

He couldn't even believe what he had done with all that people outside that room and on his place of work.

Every day with Kit it was just like that Singto constantly exceeded limits that he would never have crossed alone.

-do I have a choice ? - he asked with a smile pulling his pants up.

-No, said Krist. -The pause has expired, we have to go ...- -Singtuan ... - he whispered, looking him in the eyes. -You are so sweet ...- he said and licked his lips.

Sing looked at him confused and when he realized what his Nong meant, he blushed on his cheeks and looked away. He stood motionless without words. Krist opened the door and adjusted his hair looking in the mirror. -You made a mess with my hair ...- he was complaining.

-Guys what are you doing? The break Is over...- 

Mae Yuyui looked at Sing he was still and embarassed.

-What are you doing to him? - 

-i couldn't come so he came for me- 

-Kiiiit - Sing almost faint.

-Why you are such a baby...  i didn't understand ...Stop said such stupid  things ...and stop mess with your P- said mae Yuyui angrily.

She grabbed Nong for One arm,driving him away.

Sing smiled, no one could belive that him choose such a noisy person to be his lover.

-Sing is too much for you... You don't deserve him- Mae Yuyui kept saying. 

Nong Looked him smiling and Rolling his eyes.

Singto laughed he couldn't wait to the night came.


End file.
